


The Sky’s Secret

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Fighting, Gay Marriage, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, Homophobic characters, M/M, Mpreg, Secrets, Violence, classmates - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Tsuna has come home with his guardians to Japan after A visit to Italy. The Acrobaleno’s curse has been lifted and the inheritance ceremony has already taken place. Tsuna was officially the Tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia. Nana is waiting at the door and smiles while saying two words that make Tsuna drop his bags and rush upstairs scaring his guardians. The words Nana had said were, “He’s back.” What does she mean? Who is she speaking of? What kinds of secrets is Tsuna hiding?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Nurarihyon. This is just for fun.

~Tsuna’s POV~

 

I sighed as I sat on the private plane. Reborn, though now in his adult form, had made me do paperwork the entire trip. My guardians were all finally asleep. We were set to land in Japan in less than an hour. I hadn’t had any sleep in three days, so I was glad to finally drift off to sleep. No matter how short the sleep would be. 

 

As the plane landed I felt Gokudera shake my shoulder lightly. “Juudaime, the plane has landed.” I opened my eyes and nodded. My guardians knew I was tired. I got up and grabbed my stuff. I thanked him and the others. We were headed to my house since mother had demanded we all have dinner together. Even Hibari and Mukoro couldn’t turn her down. Recently, I had gotten them to agree that they wouldn’t fight while at my mom’s house.   
  


When mother had found about the mafia she became the strongest and most fearful housewife and mother. No one dared cross her for fear of getting on her bad side. After the short drive from the airport to the Sawada household I looked at the house. “I’m home.” I said before sighing sadly.    
  


I noticed that the others noticed the sad sigh. They didn’t comment though as I carried my bags up to the door with them trailing behind. Mom was waiting for me with open arms. She kissed my gravity defying brown hair while smiling. I hugged her and then noticed the shoes that weren’t familiar sitting in the doorway. Could father be home? No these are too fancy. He doesn’t come home dressed in his suits. Who then?    
  


Mom took a step back and let us set our bags down. We then took our shoes off and I took the moment to ask. “Mom, who’s shoes are these?” She tapped my forehead with the wooden spoon that was in her hand before saying I should call her mama. “Yes, mama.”   
  


She then smiled big and pointed the spoon at the shoes. “He’s back.” The shock of those words had me tossing my bags down precariously and rushing through the house. My eyes were wide as I ran up the stairs, nearly tripping on the way up. My guardians were immediately on guard and had looks of worry before following me. I slammed the door of my bedroom open and nearly pounced on the huddled-up lump under my covers.    
  


As the others stood in the doorway, except Hibari of course due to hating crowds, I ripped the covers back to reveal an older and longer haired version of me. He just barely shifted at my weight on his body. I smiled big before standing up on the bed and falling with my elbow aimed for the male’s chest. Said male snapped his eyes open and caught me before my elbow could make contact. He gently jerked me down into his arms.    
  


“Too early… Need sleep.” He mumbled into my hair as I was now tucked into his arms. I laughed softly. I leaned up on my elbow as Gokudera rushed forward. He wasn’t giving off any signs of danger and that was good.   
  


“Hands off Juudaime!” He screamed, and I felt the dark aura slide from the male beside me in bed. He sat up with his hair covering his eyes as I slipped from his arms to step away from the bed and away from Gokudera.    
  


“Who dares to wake me when I was dreaming of my sweet little Tuna? Whoever it is you are dead.” He said as he got up from the bed and released a larger amount of killing intent. Gokudera looked like he was about to piss himself as he looked to me for help.   
  


“Nope. You were what woke that sleeping beast now you get to deal with him.” I said as I quickly grabbed a towel and tied it around the very, angry man’s quite, naked waist. After a couple moments of him just glaring at Gokudera and the others the aura dissipated. He turned to me and pulled me into a hug.    
  


“If this is a dream, don’t wake me.” He said as he held me close. I hugged back. “It’s been too long since I was able to hold you like this. I missed you Tsuna.” He said before nuzzling my hair.    
  


Reborn decide to speak up as he stepped into the room. “Just who are you to Dame-Tsuna?” I felt him tighten his grip on my and snarl at Reborn for calling me a dame. He then asked a second question. “Secondly, why do you look so much like him as well.”   
  


He looked up from my hair again. “I’m his older brother, Ryunayoshi Sawada. Now, who the hell are all of you to my Tuna?”    
  


His words made everyone confused and the room deathly silent. That was until they all decided to yell at the same time. “What!?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**_~No POV~_ **

Nana ushered everyone out of Tsuna’s room and into the living room. She left Tsuna with Ryuna alone to get changed and shower. After a few minutes both came down in casual clothing. Ryuna was almost an identical copy of Tsuna just taller and older. _Was this what Juudaime/Tsuna/herbivore will look like later in life?_ All the guardians thought as they got a good look at Ryuna.

Ryuna plopped down on the love seat with Tsuna next to him. He and Tsuna both yawned at the same time. It was identical and quite cute. Nana came into the room and set cups of tea in front of everyone. At seeing the yawn, she snapped a picture. The front door opened and Bianchi, I-pin, and Fuuta came into the room holding groceries bags. They stopped and looked at the tall handsome man with his arm around Tsuna’s waist. “Big Brother Tsuna, who’s this other Tsuna?” Fuuta asked clutching his rating book.

Tsuna ushered them in and that made Hibari only move further away from them. He was getting better with his crowding problem, but it could take a while. “Okay everyone’s here. This is my older brother Ryuna. He’s been off with work for a long time. He doesn’t visit often. Speaking of which, how long are you staying?” Tsuna said looking at Ryuna.

“I leave tomorrow morning. I’m only here for today and tonight. Sorry Tuna-fish. I know it’s been years since I visited last.” Ryuna said squeezing Tsuna’s waist. Tsuna frowned.

“You’re never home. You miss everything… You miss my birthdays, my school celebrations, you missed my becoming Vongola’s boss.” Tsuna said looking down at his cup.

“Who said I missed all of those things?” He said looking at him seriously. “You just didn’t look hard enough in the crowd or background. I’ve been around. I was there when you battled for the rings; out of sight but watching, your inheritance ceremony; I was there as an uninvited guest hiding in the crowd, your birthdays I always came but you had already fallen asleep or had too many people gathered around you, and your school celebrations; I stopped by them but only could see you in passing.”

           “Why didn’t you say anything?” Tsuna said setting the cup down. Ryuna sighed.

 

           “You know that I can’t just come and attract attention to myself. I’m a king to a country. My face is known by people that would connect it with yours and come to kill you. I refuse to put you in danger again. My duties keep me really busy too and it pains me to have to spend so little time with you.” He said right before Nana hugged them both from behind.

 

           “Both of my boys have grown up and gotten involved in such dangerous lifestyles. One’s a king and the other a Mafia leader.” Nana said kissing their heads. They both closed their eyes and took one of her hands in theirs.

           “Mama, we had no choice in these matters. It was either I become king or you two would be put in danger. I couldn’t allow that. Tsuna was pushed into being the boss since he, as the only heir, could. I can’t do what he can and he’s damn good at it. Though what that shit called Reborn put him through was overkill. Shooting my precious Tuna over and over, my men had to literally hold me back from putting a bullet into his little Arcobaleno head.” Ryuna said glaring daggers at Reborn.

           “Dame-Tsuna needed the training to be a great boss.” Reborn said as he glared back. “I am his tutor after all.”

           “Tutor my ass! You are a sadist and you threw him off cliffs and shot at him. That’s not training it’s torture!” Ryuna said standing up to point at Reborn who only huffed. He said back down after some coaxing from Tsuna. “Okay everyone knows me. The rest of you should start introducing yourselves. You in the corner should start.”

Hibari glared while getting out his Tonfas. “Kyoya Hibari. Cloud Guardian to the herbivore and Namimori’s disciplinary committee leader, prefect. I’ll Bite You to Death for disturbing the peace and crowding.” Ryuna chuckled.

“He reminds me of one of my men, Danial Restavik. He’s just as surly and pain in the ass to control. Always fighting with my other man, Caleb Hylain.” He pointed at Mukuro. “You give off the same deadly aura Caleb does. You’ve been through death may times and been in prison, haven’t you? Just like Caleb.”

“Kufufuf…” Mukuro stiffened and glared readying his short trident. “You know too much for someone who’s never around.”

Ryuna smirked and whipped out his phone. “Hey, Caleb. Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry. No, you don’t need to kill anyone. I just want you to come to my mom and dad’s house. There’s someone I’d like you to meet. He’s a lot like you and he hangs around my Tuna-fish far too closely then I’d like.” His body screamed dangerous as he spoke evilly into the phone.

“Brother! Stop that, you are causing me un-do trouble.” Tsuna said but Ryuna ignored him before the evil aura dissipated at something on the phone. A depressed aura surrounded Ryuna. Tsuna looked at him worried. “Ryu…?”

“Fine… Take Princess Erasphine back to the hotel. I’ll deal with her when I get there.” He closed his phone to end the call and hung his head. He looked like the weight of a skyscraper was on his shoulders. “Women scare me. That woman is a constant problem to me… she ran away from the castle to follow me all the way here. She got herself lost and Caleb had to get her. Now, I won’t be able to spend alone time with you.”

“Should I shoo her away?” Tsuna asked while moving so that he could put Ryuna’s head in his lap. Ryuna nuzzled into Tsuna’s lap. Tsuna used his flames to gently calm Ryuna. Ryuna leaned up to press a kiss to Tsuna’s lips. “Do you have to leave already?”

“No, she’ll get over herself. What I need and will do is stay with my beautiful Tsuna for the day.” Ryuna said and his smile brightened as Tsuna kissed back. He looked up at Tsuna. “You didn’t find someone to replace me, did you?” He said pouting cutely.


	3. Chapter 3

**_~Ryuna’s POV~_ **

I could feel the glares directed at me. Mom was smiling and snapping pictures. I saw Tsuna smile as he cupped my face. “No, you are the only person for me. Though Kyoko was a crush I had while you were gone. It didn’t feel right. It just wasn’t you.” He leaned down as I leaned up and we kissed gently.

“Good. I don’t want to have to kill anyone. I want you all to myself. You’re mine.” I said nipping his lip. He opened, and I slipped my tongue in his mouth for a French kiss. I felt and heard the moan that Tsuna made in pleasure. As I pulled back I sat up and pulled him into my lap. “You look sleep deprived. We can finish this later.” He only nodded and snuggled into my neck to almost instantly fall asleep.

I turned my attention back to the others and smirked. “Now, who was I on? Oh, the male pineapple. What’s your name?”

Mukuro glared but answered so as not to wake Tsuna. “Rokudo Mukuro. Half Mist guardian.” He pointed to the two behind him. “This is Ken and Chikusa.” They had showed up right before Tsuna and I had come downstairs.

When I pointed my finger at the girl sitting in front of him that was a female version of him. She flinched and blushed. “C…Chrome Do…Dokuro. Other half Mist guardian to the bossu.” She looked down at who was on her lap. “This Is I-Pin and Lambo Bovino.” Lambo was knocked out from all the candy he had eaten earlier and had just crashed from.

I nodded and pointed at the woman holding a really ominous looking cake. “Poison Scorpion Bianchi Gokudera.” She had her goggles on so Gokudera was good as he stood up to proclaim who he was. She looked at Gokudera. “This is my brother.”

“Hayato Gokudera. Smoking Bomb Hayato also Storm guardian and Juudaime’s right hand man.” He said, and I coughed the word _suckup_ into my hand. The one next to him had to hold him back.

“Ma ma, Hayato calm down. You don’t want to upset Tsuna.” He said then smiled. “I’m Takashi Yamamoto, Rain guardian, and this angry idiot’s boyfriend. My dad owns a sushi shop in town.” He calmed Gokudera down as I looked at the over excited one wearing boxing gloves.

“You’re Kyoko’s older brother, right?” Tsuna once mentioned that cute Kyoko had an older brother. Your name’s Ryoni…no what was it?”

“Ryohei Sasagawa to the Extreme!” He said then frowned when Tsuna shifted a bit at the noise. He lowered his voice. “Sun guardian. I’m hoping to be his brother-in-law eventually.”

I glared at him. “Not in this lifetime you aren’t. I’d rather slit you and your sister’s throats before I let that happen.” I said letting out killing intent. “Tsuna’s my lover and there’s no way anyone’s getting him but me.” Ryohei backed off while holding up his hands.

I looked at the boy holding the book in the floor. “And who are you kid?” I asked leaning back on the loveseat to try and calm down. This just wasn’t turning out to be the day I had planned it as.

“I’m Fuuta. If you are big brother Tsuna’s big brother does that make you my bigger brother Ryuna?” He asked me, and I looked at him confused. I blinked and gaped.

“Mama! When did you and dad make me another little brother?” I yelled while pointing at Fuuta. “When did you even have time while I was gone and to hide him when I showed up every now and then? This is not okay! I didn’t even get to hold him as a baby or teach him anything. Wait…does dad even know about him with how much he is never home?” I laid Tsuna on the loveseat and scooped Fuuta up and cuddled him. “You’re too cute. Why would Mama keep you hidden? I’ve always wanted another little brother.”

Fuuta struggled to get loose and when he did he ran to hide behind Bianchi and Reborn. “I’m not blood related. Big brother Tsuna just lets me call him that because he’s a brother figure to me.”  Fuuta said and I deflated back onto the love seat and scooped Tsuna back up into my arms.

“Well that’s no fun. I wanted to find out my parents had actually done something besides have a long-distance marriage while our father was being an appalling excuse for a parent.” I said hugging Tsuna. “When Tsuna and I get married I don’t plan on being like our idiot father. I’ll help him move the Vongola to my country and he can run it from the castle. It will be safer on him, the Vongola famiglia, and any children we have. I’ve already talked it over with grandfather Nono and Nono thinks it would be a greater idea then being in Italy. We can still keep the mansion in Italy as a base there, but we’ll run everything from the Kingdom of Elore.” I was speaking like a true leader.

“What do you mean by children? Dame-Tsuna’s male.” Reborn said stepping forward. He was watching me closely. I was sure that he was trying to find any reason to shoot me. I smiled and kissed Tsuna’s head.

“What I mean by that is the fact that Tsuna, when he was seven, was kidnapped and experimented on. Those experiments resulted in Tsuna having female reproductive organs without the equipment down there that women are born with.” I said holding him closer. It was one of the worst times I couldn’t protect him. “He was so frightened when I saved him back then. He cried and wouldn’t leave my arms for days. I doubt Trident Shamal remembers it, but he was the doctor who helped us when we saved him. I had to kill people at the age of ten and I didn’t like it. They hurt Tsuna, so I had no cares for their disgraceful lives. Nobody touches what’s mine and lives.”


	4. Chapter 4

**_~Tsuna’s POV~_ **

I could hear them talking about me. I hated that memory. Right after that incident I forgot a lot of things, yet I never forgot Ryuna. He was my world. He was my stabilizing force. The rock that kept me from being washed away into fear. I blushed at the thought of Ryuna being my husband and us having children. I liked the sound of it.

“Ryu…” I whispered against his neck. I remember when he took my virginity. It was one of the best days of my life and right before Reborn showed up. That was several years ago now. I’m eighteen and he’s twenty-one. “Ryuna…I’d love to marry you soon.”

I felt him loosen his hold. “I didn’t realize you had woken up again.” He said as I looked up at him after pulling my nose from his neck. “When would you like the wedding?” He asked, and I watched him bring up my left hand to kiss the ring on it.

I hadn’t been wearing it for fear of the school confiscating it or me losing it. I had put it on when we were alone upstairs. It was a beautiful gold ring with a single crystal gem in the center. It wasn’t a diamond or fancy, but it was perfect. “Tomorrow. I’m tired of waiting. You are never here with me and that pisses me off. When you leave tomorrow take me, us with you and a few others. We can go to Italy for a quick wedding. I’ve waited five years since you gave me this ring and we spent the night together. I won’t wait.”

Ryuna kissed me gently. “Screw Elore. They can find out that I eloped when I bring you back with me. We can have a big wedding some other time. Though I do need the brat Prince Belphegor to get off his ass and get his sister out of my hair before we go.” He cupped my cheek as he put our foreheads together. “I promise that we won’t be apart anymore. I’ll kill anyone who tries to separate us.”

I shook my head and poked his chest. This was one of the serious issues I had been planning to speak with him on. “No, no killing Ryu. You promised me that you wouldn’t put me through that again. The sight of you holding two guns and shooting people in the head still gives me nightmares. Every time you leave I have to worry that you might not come back alive. That I’ll come down those stairs to see mom in tears due to her being told you were killed.”

I got up and started to pace the room while speaking. “The last time you were home you were trying to hide the fact that you were bleeding from a gunshot wound. Yes, I noticed how you were hurt. What do you think you can hide from me? Just like this time! I saw the fresh stitches on your back. You got yourself hurt yet again. I worry the most when you are trying to hide this kind of stuff from me. Just think when we are married and Elore becomes a country with ties to the mafia? You’ll be in even more danger. What about when we have kids? Do you think that one day I might have to tell them that ‘oh I’m sorry but your father can’t come home because he was shot this morning’? You are going to be more careful or I’m going to strap you down to that throne of yours as I do the protecting from now on. Do you hear me?” I said now standing in front of him in HDMI mode.

Ryuna stood up and pulled me into a kiss. A very passionate kiss that I melted into. My flames only got brighter and purer. Ryuna smiled as he pulled away. He was also in HDMI mode. “I’ll be more careful. Just damn. You are extremely sexy when you are demanding and like this.” He then looked at himself. “So, what did you do to my flames? I’ve never been able to do more than parlor tricks with my flames.”

I chuckled and took his hands in mine. “I have no clue. It’s probably because I might have awakened your flames just now when we kissed. Wow… Sky flames look good on you.” I had to think for a moment. “If all it took was a kiss like that then how come they didn’t awaken last time you were here, and we had sex? We’ve been way more intimate then what we just were. I’m confused now.” I said as I came out of HDMI mode. Ryuna looked confused as well. He gave me the look that said ‘help?’. I laughed since he didn’t know how to come out of HDMI. “Just relax and imagine the flames disappearing. Like turning off a gas-powered stove and then blowing out the pilot light.”

Ryuna closed his eyes and let out a breath. I watched the flames flicker before getting smaller then disappearing all together. He opened his eyes and smiled. My eyes then went wide as Ryuna collapsed to his knees. He put a hand to his temple. “I think I’ll just to stick to parlor tricks. That was too exhausting.” He said as I held him against my chest.

“How about I take you to the dining room. I think I heard mom say that the food was ready. Everyone’s pretty much here except…” I head the door open and Kyoko, Hana, and Haru’s voices. They had been invited as well, it seems. “…Everyone but dad.” I sighed and helped him up.


	5. Chapter 5

**_~Ryuna’s POV~_ **

Once everyone was settled around the table I looked at them. The Hibari brat was sitting as far away from everyone as he could get and that unsettled me a bit. I looked at the empty seat at the end of the table. I growled and flipped out my phone. “Hey, Dad. What are you doing at the moment?” Tsuna looked at me and I winked. “Oh, so you are totally just doing nothing. Then, you are going to have dinner with us. No choice. I’m going to set this up on video call and you are joining our dinner. This is a request from your eldest son for your youngest son. Anyway, you owe me for not telling mama that you are a part of the mafia all these years.”

I then hopped up and set my phone up at the empty seat at the table and clicked video call. When I could see him, I rushed back to my seat. Tsuna leaned into my shoulder. “Now everyone is here.” He whispered.

“Yo, Tuna-fish. How is everyone on that end? Did you like your surprise? I made sure Ryu would be home when you got home.” Dad said, and I saw Tsuna’s face light up and tears glistened in his eyes.

“You arranged all this?” He smiled as I kissed his temple. “Thanks dad. This is the best welcome home I could ever have. Oh, and we’ll be heading back to Italy tomorrow with Ryu. Ryu and I are going to get married there tomorrow. Maybe after our honeymoon you’ll have to start building a nursery in Vongola manor.” Tsuna hinted and I nearly choked on my tea.

“Tsuna, are you sure you want to try for children so soon?” I said after taking a deep breath. “I’m all fine and well with being a father but only if you are sure that you are ready. You still have a few months of high school left and we haven’t told the people of Elore.” I was smiling as I pecked his lips.

Tsuna kissed back. “I’m sure, Ryu. Five years ago, you knew we were too young to have children. I’m eighteen now and you are twenty-one. I’ve wanted this and so do you.” He said, and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

“As long as you are sure.” I said and then smiled at mom. She looked starry-eyed as she watched us. “Okay mom. You can turn Tsuna’s room here into a nursery only after we get a positive test. I know you are already scheming up a plan in that starry-eyed head of yours.”

“Call me Mama, Ryu.” She scolded, and I nodded.

The girls Hana, Kyoko, and Haru looked at us. The dark haired one that Tsuna said was Hana was the first to speak. “So, Sawada’s gay?”

Tsuna looked down and I ran my fingers through his hair gently. “What if he is?” I said glaring at her.

“But don’t you find it weird, all these years and we haven’t been told a thing about you?” Kyoko said, and I felt Tsuna flinch.

“Do you have a problem with the fact that Tsuna and I have kept the fact that I exist a secret from all of you? Our mother and father never found a problem with it or the fact that we are siblings who are marrying each other.” I said narrowing my eyes at her. Tsuna had always described her as nice to the point of innocent but this was like she was a bitch.

“Incest is disgusting, and same sex marriage isn’t acceptable.” Hana replied snarkily, and I snapped the chopsticks in my hand. I saw her and Kyoko flinch.

“Either you can shut up and accept us since you are my brother’s friends, or you can get up and leave right now.” I snarled out. I was not going to accept such hateful things towards my Tsuna. “I promised Tsuna I wouldn’t kill but breaking every viable bone in your body is still an option. As long as I don’t kill you I can do whatever I want, right Tuna?”

I felt him squeeze my hand before he nodded. There was the shine of tears in his eyes and I took that moment to flick my wrist. The broken chopstick pieces stabbed into the table just barely missing the two girl’s hands. “Now shall we continue dinner?” I said smiling. I could see the two of them visibly shaking.


	6. Chapter 6

**_~Tsuna’s POV~_ **

I didn’t like the way things were going. My HI was ringing, and I didn’t know whether it was about Ryu or something else. This bothered me as I watched everyone at dinner. Something black flashed in front of my face and I flinched. I then looked closely. It was Ryu’s left hand and in it was three bullets.

He dropped them onto the table beside my plate.  “Listen to that intuition next time.” Ryuna said and I nodded. I then went wide eyed. I ripped the glove off Ryuna’s hand. My eyes widened at the sight I saw. Ryuna was avoiding my gaze. I jerked back his sleeve to reveal his arm as well.

“Ryu, how long has it been this bad?” He avoided me again and ate another bite of rice. I slammed my hand on the table. “How long!?” I yelled at him. He sighed and put his chopsticks down. He looked at me and then the others at the table who were watching us.

“Two months.” He said, and I felt my jaw fall open. I couldn’t think for a moment. My mind was still comprehending what he had said before he spoke again. “It’s been two, two months since it got this bad. I know I should have come sooner but I was busy.”

“Ryu! You can’t let this continue like this… it’ll take over.” I said bringing his arm closer to me. His arm was covered in scales and was a dark ebony black. I kissed it gently. “I could have done something sooner.” I could see the others giving him a numerous amount of looks. Disgust. Fear. Hate. Sadness. Guilt. Reborn, the bastard, looked intrigued.

“Tsuna, I know you and you are giving that look that says you blame yourself. My body doing this is not your fault. It’s those damn Estraeno Family’s fault. We wouldn’t be like this if they hadn’t kidnapped us and tampered with our bodies. I massacred them for your safety though and I hear through the grapevine their main base in Italy got fucked over by a tiny Pineapple.” He said pointing a sharp clawed finger at Mukuro. I slapped his hand down and Ryu only chuckled. “What? It’s true. He took out the Italy headquarters’ base for experimentation almost like I took out seven of their bases around the globe after they dared to touch you. I’ve killed more men then this little shit has met in his life. All to protect you.”

“I know you have. I’ve watched you kill plenty of people.” I said running my hand along his inhuman arm. The scales rippled under my touch. “I’ve seen your entire body covered in this and that form you take on when you use this power. It’s exactly like looking at a demonic creature.” I continued to gently run my fingers along his arm. “But, every time that you have taken on that form it has been to protect me or mom. Each time it gets harder for you to contain it.”

Ryuna gently wiped the tears I didn’t know were falling. “And when the time comes you will keep your promise. When I can no longer change back and tell the difference between friend or foe you’ll be the one to kill me.” He hugged me as if I were about to break as I cried.

“I know what I must do but it still hurts to think that eventually I’ll have to kill the man I love. The man who will be the father of my children.” I said between tears. He pressed his lips to my temple.

“You are the one who chose it this way. That no one is to kill me but you. You were so determined to tell everyone that when I am no longer safe to be around you would be the one to shoot me. You even said that until then you would contain that side of me with your ‘love’.” I flushed at his words and looked at the ground.

“Well back then I wasn’t allowed to tell people I could use abilities that are like your powers. Back then neither of us could use sky flames so that’s all I could call it. Plus…” I pouted slightly. “…people left us alone after they realized we were an item.” I then huffed. “Back to the point. You should have come here the second it started to go past your wrist where it was when I last saw you. Just look at it now. It’s at your elbow.” I smacked the back of Ryuna’s head. “Finish your food and then I’ll get it back to a safer amount. You really owe me one hell of a night in bed for how much energy I’m going to have to use on that arm.”

Once I realized what I said we were both blushing. “Wow, Tuna… I knew you were sex deprived with me gone for so long but the least you could do is get your hand off my crotch while we eat.” I heard him say then I noticed where my hand was. I went full body cherry red. “We could always skip lunch and go book a mid-day hotel room if that’s what your hand was implying you wanted? I always enjoy having a meal named Tsunayoshi Sawada.” I nearly choked on the sake I had grabbed from his spot at the table.

“Ryunayoshi!” I squeaked out. Well it was a very squeaky yell at him. “Stop talking. Please. There isn’t enough sake for this talk to happen.” At my words I saw our mother smirk. My eyes widened. “No. No, mom, please don’t encourage him.”

Mom smiled and held up a very large jar of sake that read emergencies. I slumped into my seat. “Oh, my sweet little boys, I knew this sake I bought was going to come into use.” She set it on the table and I saw Ryuna reach for it. He quickly poured us both a glass. I gave in and took my glass from him. My body and eyes going into boss mode.

“We’re going to need more sake then just that bottle mom. When Ryuna starts talking like this I am going to have to drink him till he’s unconscious or give in and take him to the bedroom.” I thought for a moment. “We’re going to need twenty-four bottles of sake after this jug. That is if his tolerance is still as low as it was two years ago in Venice.”

“The day the two of us found Reiti Ninomiya.” Ryuna said calming down. He stared at the sake in his cup. “All Seeing Eye Reiti. A man with the ability to open a third eye on his forehead that can see anything. Past, Present, and Future.” He downed the cup of sake.

“He creeps me out.” I said shivering before downing the sake I held.

“He creeps everyone out. He’s half Japanese, half Egyptian.” Ryuna bit his lip then leaned his chair back extremely far. “I’m right, right Bloodvare?” A tall red-haired man in a long white blood drenched robe that was seductively hanging off his feminine body materialized from the floor and held up the chair Ryuna was in.

“Yes master. The freak is indeed a half and half bastard. Speaking of which you interrupted my lunch.” The redhead, known as Bloodvare, hissed out showing off very sharp non-human teeth. Ryuna chuckled and got hissed at in result. “You may be my master until our contract ends but that doesn’t mean you can call on me when I’m in the middle of eating someone!” Bloodvare stepped aside and let Ryuna’s chair fall to the floor with a thud.

I gulped back my fear of the redhead. My hand went to my throat where there were two tiny scars. I shivered and felt my legs give out. I slumped to the floor with my eyes blown wide in fear. My eyes caught Bloodvare’s and I whimpered. One word left my lips. “V…vampire…”


	7. Chapter 7

**_~Ryuna’s POV~_ **

The second that word left Tsuna’s mouth I jolted up and placed my hand over his eyes. “Bloodvare, please go stand as far as you can away from Tsuna. I forgot completely that Tsuna and your kind have met before. He was bitten by a redhaired vampire when he was younger, and it traumatized him.” I kept Tsuna’s eyes covered as Bloodvare sighed and rubbed his neck.

“Yeah, about that… I think that might have been me. He was three when it happened and at the park, right?” Bloodvare said leaning against the counter. I nodded slowly. “Yeah I hadn’t eaten in a month and he was an easy catch. Just playing so cutely with this butterfly under the tree I was trying to sleep in. My hunger got the better of me. Just be glad I didn’t kill him. I still had at least some sanity left to only drink till I realized what I was doing. I even bandaged him up before leaving him where his parents would find him.”

I glared at him as my teeth lengthened to hiss with my own huge fangs. “So, it was you who caused Tsuna to be called Dame for most of his life!” I jumped at Bloodvare as my claws lengthened. I wrapped my claws around his neck and squeezed. “I ought to rip your head from its perch! Tsuna’s had nightmares for years and that day was the day I nearly lost my shit and burned the park down. You are going to be making up for the years you have fucked up Tsuna’s life. You’ll be chained up in Reiti’s bedroom until I see fit to release you. Reiti can deal with your shit. You two don’t get along so I’m punishing you both.”

I flung him across the room not even caring the scales were covering most of my body now.  I saw Tsuna’s eyes were watching me. I ran a clawed hand through my hair moving it back out of my face. “I know you don’t like me using this form but Bloodvare’s stronger than I am if I don’t use it.”

Bloodvare chuckled as his blue eyes changed to red and he licked his lips. “Finally, I get to fight the beast again. After so long.” His nails lengthened as his shook himself from where he had landed harshly. “You instigated this master so if you die it’s not a breach of contract. I’m going to drain you of every drop of blood you have running through that body of yours.”

When my hair started changing black and two horns started growing from my temples Bloodvare took a step back. My hair lengthened as my eyes changed to cat like slits. “Shit… I might have bite off more than I can chew.” He said, and I smirked.

I disappeared before his eyes and he tensed before his body split into a murder of ravens. I appeared holding a bloody bat. It screeched. I narrowed my eyes and squeezed it tighter. “Hiding in the feathers of ravens. Quite a sad way to escape.” I said in a deep demonic tone. “You realized too late you should have just stayed down on the floor like a good bitch.” The bat changed back into Bloodvare who was struggling to breath with my hand so tight around his neck. I let him go and jolted out of the way as I sensed the Bovino child trip and the 10-year bazooka head my way. My eyes widened as Bloodvare was engulfed in pink smoke. “Uh…”

The others in the room went silent as I returned to normal the second Tsuna’s hand glowed white and touched me. I was calm now and held Tsuna as we backed away. I went wide eyed as the smoke cleared. There stood a heavily pregnant Bloodvare with a child on his head, one on his right hip, and one on each leg. We just stared at each other for a good thirty second before the kid on Bloodvare’s head pulled on his already pointy ear. “Ouch. Angeli, please don’t pull on my ears. Where’s your father when I need him? Really…”

“Bloodvare?” I asked and got a nod before the two who seemed to be twins let go of his legs. They rushed up to me and Tsuna and smiled cutely. I pushed Tsuna behind me just as they jumped up. “Godpapa!” They screeched and clung to me. They were tearing up. I held them while looking very confused. “Godpapa?” I repeated as Bloodvare only smiled at the sight.

“Seems like this is the past. Should I try explaining?” Bloodvare asked setting the child he held down on the floor and reaching for the one on his head. “Well the two clinging to you are the middle-ish children. The black haired one is Hebi and the redhaired one is Ninko. They are seven and the one I had on my head is Angeli. She is the white-haired girl out of all our children so far and is three. The little one crawling around with the dark red hair is Merlin and he’s just turned one. There’s an older one who is nine, but he was with his father learning how to use his third eye. His name is Reiki and I hadn’t expected to get flung into the past.”

He rubbed his stomach. “Reiti can’t seem to keep it in his pants. As punishment I made you and Tsuna their godparents. Though, future you has been in a coma for over a year, so I guess not all of them know you. Though, it’s good to see you and Queen Tsuna so young is quite the sight. Last, I saw Tsuna he was in the castle nursery with your youngest. Then again children are quite a thing. They change people. Well our five minutes is almost up so children let's come back here so we can go see your father. It was really nice seeing you not laying in that castle bed hooked up to machines is worth the sudden trip in time. My younger self has probably had enough of Reiti by now. Tell him to give Reiti a chance. Even vampires can’t wait forever for their soulmate to show up again. Tell him if he misses his chance with Reiti he’ll never meet another soulmate.” Just as he held all the children close pink smoke engulfed the spot to reveal a shaking younger Bloodvare.

“I am so sorry, I’ll never do it again. That was a nightmare….” Bloodvare said as he rocked back and forth like a scared child. “I’ll do anything to avoid marrying Reiti Ninomiya.” I just watched with wide eyes. So Reiti and Bloodvare become a thing within the year. There’s also the part that he could get pregnant.


	8. Chapter 8

**_~No POV~_ **

Bloodvare had come back downstairs showered and wearing some of Tsuna’s clothes. He was pouting at what he had been told. A sake bottle in his hand and cup in the other. “Is that really what’s going to happen to me?” He mumbled before downing the cup’s contents solemnly. Ryuna patted his head as he sat himself at Ryuna’s feet. They were all gathered back in the living room.

“Want me to get you another bottle?” Ryuna asked and Bloodvare shrugged pouring the rest in the cup before setting the empty bottle in front of him. “Want to talk about it?” Again, another shrug. “Want me to do anything?” A third shrug and Bloodvare finished the sake.

“Did I ever tell you about when I was still human?” Bloodvare said softly before a blue light poured from his hand and he made the cup hover above them. Ryuna shook his head this time. “Well, my parents weren’t exactly normal. After all they were King Arthur and Merlin. It’s not told in the books, but Arthur’s wife was barren, so he turned to Merlin. Merlin having been in love with Arthur since they were children. They were actually closer in age then is told.”

He sighed as his eyes were blue and hazy. “Well, Arthur and Merlin did the deed resulting in my brother, Erik. I was born two years later. My brother had everything, and I was Merlin’s secret. He hadn’t told Arthur that I existed and tried to play me off as a brat he had picked up. My father eventually found out that I was his son when the grail started calling out to me like it did to my brother. When I was fifteen Camelot was attacked by vampires.”

Ryuna gently patted Bloodvare’s head earning a purr like sound. “Merlin’s magic would have kept them out if my brother hadn’t been on the vampire’s side. He let them in and blamed it on me. As a result, I was thrown out of Camelot. Then as I lay there beaten outside the gates the vampires came back. They… raped, beat, and killed me. Arthur, Merlin, and Erik watched. Arthur and Merlin realized too late that I wasn’t the one who had caused the vampires to get in.”

Bloodvare’s eyes had tears in the edges as he spoke. “After they were gone Erik came out to where my body laid and paid the vampires in blood. He tossed me to the vampire leader. I was part of the payment. They changed me into a vampire and I revolted once I was strong enough.” His eyes flashed red as he shattered the cup with a clench of his hand. “I’m the last vampire alive that I know of. Every time I find one I kill them. I want no more of what happened to me to happen to others.”

“And what happened to your parents?” Tsuna asked watching Bloodvare.

Bloodvare sighed and reversed the time on the broken cup. “They forgot about me and had more children. I made sure that my blood siblings and their descendants were protected. The meal you drew me away from master was me killing three rapists in a Namimori alley. They were from Tokyo and had just stabbed a little boy and were raping the sister. The two were descendants of my brother Erik’s bloodline. I dropped the two off at a hospital before coming here when you called. The three men are rotting in that alley as black ashes. When you called I burned them so that the police wouldn’t find my lunch.” He leaned against Ryuna’s leg gently.

“So… my parent’s magic carries on to me. I’m going to bare children just like Tsuna can.” Bloodvare said then touched his stomach. His eyes going wide after a moment and he sat up straight as a pole. “That means I’m already pregnant with the first of Reiti’s children. Holy…shit-fuck… so waking up in Reiti’s bed naked this morning wasn’t just me having a nightmare.”

“Nope.” Came a deep voice from the doorway. A man with long black hair stood there. Across his forehead was a bandana and his eyes were an icy silver. There were Egyptian symbols along his arms and his clothing was a tan kimono. His feet were bare except for an anklet that connected to a ring on his middle toe on each foot. “That was no dream baby and it’s only the first of many times you’ll be joining me in bed.”

Bloodvare stood with the sake bottle in hand. He puffed out his cheeks like a kid and threw the bottle at the man. He caught it easily and it turned to dust in his hand. “Don’t even get it into your head that you are going to ever touch me again, Reiti Ninomiya.” The man only chuckled and stepped in the room before lunging forward with a very wicked smile. Within seconds Bloodvare was held tight in Reiti’s embrace off the floor where he was now floating with his legs crossed.

“This isn’t a smart move.” Ryuna said covering his eyes. He really didn’t want to see this. “Both of you stop acting like idiots and stand at attention.” He growled out at them and they both separated and stood side by side with straight backs. “You are two of my hundred demons so act like it for once.”

“Yes, Master/Your Highness!” They both said and bowed on one knee. “Though might I inquire as to why you brought all one hundred of us demons with you to Japan?” Reiti asked still bowing. All eyes were on Ryuna now as he scratched his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**_~No POV~_ **

“I wasn’t going to just leave you behind to destroy Elore while I came for Tsuna.” Ryuna admitted. He leaned back on the couch and wrapped his arms around Tsuna’s body. “You guys are just as destructive as Tsuna’s guardians and that’s each of you separately. Together leaving all hundred of you behind would have wiped Elore and all surrounding continents off the map so I brought you with me where I can monitor you and keep you from destroying the world in a single night.” Ryuna narrowed his eyes and they glowed before changing to cat slit golden eyes. “And If I find out even one of you destroyed your hotel room I’ll beat the shit out of you all.”

The two shivered and flinched. “Um… well Castor has broken a lamp in his room and Caleb is currently trying not to kill the princess. We have yet to get ahold of Prince Belphegor.” Ryuna groaned and then Tsuna had to calm him down again.

“I will call Bel to come get his sister so that Caleb can actually sleep. Poor Caleb, the only human out of the hundred demons and yet he has strength far beyond that of a normal human.” Ryuna said picking up his phone and waving at his dad. “Sorry old man I’m going to cut the video call short here. I need to talk with a tiara wearing, knife throwing, shitfaced, baby prince that works in the Varia.” He then ended the call to start another one.

The video call immediately opened up to Bel sitting beside Xanxus’ chair. “Do you need something?” Squalo could be seen sleeping in Xanxus’ lap. Both seemed to be asleep. “Try not to wake Boss and Sleeping Beauty here.”

“I’ll try, Baby Bel but your sister snuck away from the palace again. She’s currently here in Namimori annoying the hell out of Caleb. Can you please take her back to Elore before me or one of my men kills her?” Ryuna asked turning the phone so Reiti and Bloodvare could wave.

“Hey brat prince, lets have another match when we are back in Elore at the same time?” Bloodvare said grinning and licking his lips. “It ended in a draw last time because master said we were destroying the palace garden but this time I’m going to win and I’ll get my prize.”

Bel grinned. “Ushishishi. No, you won’t. I’ll slice that immortal body of yours to ribbons and when I win you’ll give me what I want. Immortality.” Bel said flashing one of his knives. A growl on Bel’s end made the blonde freeze and go pale. He turned to behind him only to get smacked by Xanxus.

“Hey Xanxus, don’t bust his face up. He is still royal family and has to appear at the family gathering for meetings in Elore. I need his pretty face to stay that way.” Ryuna said glaring at Xanxus who now held the phone. “Can’t you be a little gentler with him? Oh, and my hundred demons, Tsuna, his guardians, and I along with a few guests will be arriving in Italy tomorrow. I want you to have everything there ready for us. Tsuna and I are getting married there tomorrow.”

“So, you and the brat are finally tying the knot? I still believe you would have been a better Decimo. You should have participated in the ring battle.” Xanxus said running his fingers through Squalo’s hair.

“I already said no thanks. I could barely use my flames until this morning and I already am King of Elore. Why would I want to make myself miserable with dealing with the troubles that come with being the boss of Vongola. Tsuna’s better suited but once we are married I’ll have to deal with Vongola being moved to Elore so Tsuna can run everything from there.” Ryuna said sticking his tongue out at Xanxus.

Xanxus hummed and the phone was snatched by Squalo. “Hey, when did you call Ryu?” He said sleepily. Ryuna only chuckled. Xanxus tried to fix Squalo’s bedhead. The silver haired man only pouted at the treatment. He looked at the bigger male. “Stop.” He said pouting after turning the phone, so they wouldn’t see him pout. He then turned back to it. “So, the big trash and mini trash are getting hitched, am I invited?”

“Maybe, shark bait, if I can get the Varia to get to set up the venue for the wedding?” Ryuna hinted. All the Varia looked perplexed on the other side of the phone. Xanxus leaned back in his chair. “Well, will you do it Xan?” He gave a puppy pout.

“How many people are attending exactly? I need to know if trash like you is going to get married in a day.” All jaws except Ryuna’s dropped in the room. Ryuna smiled. He laid back on the couch and cuddled Tsuna into his chest.

“And what do you want in return?” Ryuna asked. He cuddled Tsuna’s cheek. He knew they wanted something. He then reached into the bag he had at the edge of the couch and pulled out a folder and bottle. The Varia stiffened. “You want this right? The file on the Escinope Famiglia’s planned attack on Vongola and my only bottle of Elore red wine?” Ryuna smirked. At his words everything went silent on both ends.


	10. Chapter 10

**_~Tsuna’s POV~_ **

I leaned up from where Ryuna had me cuddled into him. “Why do you have such information?” I asked getting serious. When he just looked away I reached down and pinched his cheek hard. He yelped and looked at me with teary eyes. “Answer me Ryuna.” I said getting ready to pinch again.

“Wait, Tsuna please don’t pinch me again.” Ryuna whined and covered his cheeks. I sighed and looked at the file and bottle. I could easily snatch it away from him, but I was giving him the chance to talk. I spared a glance to see that my guardians, plus Bianchi and Reborn were ready to attack if needed. I really didn’t want to hurt Ryuna but If he kept this up I would have to.

“Start explaining.” I said as I slipped on my mittens. He sighed and put the bottle on the floor. With that hand free now he rested it on my cheek gently. I leaned into his touch and let out an inhuman purr. I took off one glove before placing my hand on his and closing my eyes. “Ryu, if you have to please but right now I need you to tell me everything.”

“You aren’t going to like it.” He said, and I kissed the hand he had on my cheek. He smiled at the kiss. “Do you remember our cousin, Iayu? Well, he had always given me a weird feeling, so I checked his background. It turns out grandpa Giotto had a younger brother. That’s his ancestor and his name was Eric. He had a grudge against Giotto and had when Giotto wasn’t looking started his own famiglia. The Escin Family. It was quickly destroyed by Giotto, but he couldn’t kill his brother and refused to acknowledge that he had a sibling. As a result, it didn’t end up written down, so we didn’t know.”

I frowned. “Iayu always gave off a feeling that he was bred to kill anyone and everything.” I then shivered as a memory surfaced. “Remember the puppy you got me, and I told you ran away. I lied. Iayu had drowned it at the lake and since I saw he threatened me to keep it quiet. I’m sorry, I never told you.” Ryuna hugged me close.

“I knew. I had been at the lake when he killed it. I saw him threaten you and I beat the shit out of him later. You seemed so determined to not tell me, so I just didn’t ask any further.” Ryuna said and I nuzzled into his hold. “Back to what I was saying. Escin was resurrected after Giotto died but they changed the name to Escinope and stayed low until Iayu’s father took over. He started moving the family out into the open but was killed after he came to me asking for help to take down Vongola, Shimon, Giglio Nero, and Millefore. I got all the information needed from his corpse and it seems he told Iayu everything, including the plan. Iayu was told to attack Vongola in three months if he returned and if he didn’t return alive he was to attack in six months.”

Ryuna looked at the Varia that had stayed quiet until now. “Can I play with Iayu if we set up the venue?” Belphegor asked and Ryuna nodded. Belphegor’s eyes lit up. He whipped out one of his knives. “I am willing to set up for the chance to slice into that little brat. He’s your Fiancé’s age right, so that means he’s my cousin by marriage only. I will gladly kill him for you.”

“Baby Bel you may do so after you take your sister back to Elore. Or should I tell my mother where you are and why you didn’t become king yourself?” Ryuna said and turned the phone so he could see that Nana was in the room. He instantly hid behind Lussuria. He really didn’t want to be seen now so he gave an ‘understood’ from where he was.

Xanxus let Squalo up and they all stood at attention around him. I watched Ryuna let me go and stand while handing the phone to Bloodvare. He held the phone so that Ryuna could see it and be seen. Ryuna looked like the regal king that he was. I smiled watching him be so serious and it was quite the turn on for me. The second Xanxus said yes, Ryuna bowed. His hand, knuckles against his chest, and body held stiff as he bowed. “As the King of Elore I give you my word. The file and wine are yours as well as an alliance with Vongola. Elore will come to aid when Vongola Decimo needs us. My men and I will aid in the destruction of Escinope, mine and Tsuna’s blood cousin’s famiglia. With these words the contract shall be sealed.”

Ryuna’s left eye glowed and a contract appeared before both Xanxus and Tsuna with his signature on it. He then stood from the bow and looked at Xanxus. “With that contract I cannot break my word, or the result will be the loss of whatever limb you wish to cut off.” My eyes widened as I read the contract I held. He was serious. It literally said that if he broke his word Vongola and Varia had the right to cut off any of his limbs.

Xanxus nodded and cut the call. Once the call was cut Bloodvare quickly caught Ryuna as he collapsed clutching his eye. The eye that had glowed was back to normal and bleeding now. I quickly tossed the contract on the couch and rushed to him. “Ryuna!” I looked him over and relaxed once I saw that the eye only bled a little. “Idiot. Making a contract like that. You know that it takes a lot of your energy to do so. That part about the cutting off one of your limbs is stupid as well. Is this how you made contracts with your hundred demons, by making it dangerous?” I smacked the back of his head and helped him to stand. Ryuna only looked down which was a clear yes to me. I smacked his head a second time.


	11. Chapter 11

**_~Ryuna’s POV~_ **

**_~Later in bedroom~_ **

Tsuna had finally finished packing everything he would need for the wedding and honeymoon. I watched him from the doorway in nothing but a towel. He looked great with just his pants on. He had already tossed his shirt into the hamper. We had the house to ourselves thanks to mama. She had used my credit card and taken everyone out to spend the night at a hotel. Bloodvare and Reiti were back at their hotel rooms. I was glad we got this alone time.

“Tsu.” I said as I walked in the bedroom. As he looked up I pulled the door closed behind me. His eyes trailed down my body and looked at the many scars that littered it. Being king wasn’t easy nor was it safe. I watched his eyes linger on the towel knot for far longer than I was sure he realized. I knew he was hard from not just the bulge in his pants but the look in his eyes, the slight panting of his breath, as well as the way his tongue flicked across his bottom lip right before he gulped.

I walked up to him from where he was sitting on the bed and took his chin in my hand. I gently tilted it till his eyes connected with mine. He opened his mouth a bit and I smirked. “Ryu.” He whispered out huskily and I had to gulp back the urge to just jump him then and there. I leaned down and kissed his lips gently. I heard him give a purr. “Let’s go shower while the water’s still warm.” I said against his lips.

**_~Next Morning~_ **

I lay there looking at the sun’s morning rays shining on Tsuna’s sleeping form. I decided to do something he might just kill me for. I slipped out of bed and got dressed. After doing so I headed over to Tsuna’s school and spoke with the principal. I invited Tsuna’s class and Mochida Kensuke to come with us to Italy for our wedding fully paid for and I would have the passports for the students ready within three hours if the principal approved. He was welcome to come as well since it was going to be a royal wedding between the King of Elore and the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Company.

I then looked at my phone and stood up. “Crap...” I said as the phone went off. I looked at the principal before answering. “Hey, honey. You should still be asleep.” I said before smiling softly. Just the thought of talking with my Tsuna was warming my heart already.

“You weren’t here.” He mumbled sleepily. I could tell that he was still half asleep. I leaned back against the chair.

“I’m just doing a few things before we head off to Italy later today. Go back to sleep and rest. We had a wild night last night, so I doubt you want to be up this early.” I said as I listened to his breathing. To me it was soothing to listen to.

“But you aren’t here… I wanna be with you.” He said pouting as I heard the bed sheets shift before a hiss of pain from the other end. I chuckled. I could practically hear him growl at me.

“The pain pills are on your bedside table along with a glass of water. Just go back to bed till I get back.” I said getting serious. I could already feel that he wanted to protest. “You haven’t had a good rest in almost a week so get back in that bed or I’ll sedate you when I get home.” When I heard him take the pills and get back into bed I smiled. “I love you.”

I got a mumbled ‘love you’ back before the line cut off. I turned back to the principle. “Now, as I was saying, if at all possible, my fiancé and I would like to have them come with us. It’ll be a great experience for them to see how other cultures have weddings and they would be special guests. Not everyone gets the chance to attend a royal wedding or meet the boss of a big company. So, what do you say?” When the principal said yes, I bade him goodbye to go get the passports done.

I had one of my demons take the passports to the school and pick the students along with Tsuna’s class teacher, who had followed him to high school, Nezu-Sensei, up in limos. Once that was done I rushed back to Tsuna with a baker’s dozens of roses and the go ahead that everyone else was packed and ready. I entered his bedroom with a smile. He looked beautiful sleeping soundly.

Seeing as he was still asleep, and I really didn’t want to wake him up, I carefully dressed him along with grabbing everything we would need that I hadn’t packed already. After doing so I lifted him up into my arms and carried him out to the waiting limo. I had our driver get our suitcases while I did so. After putting Tsuna into the limo I went and locked the house up. Mama and the others had come to pick their stuff up that they would need early this morning. Getting back in the limo I ordered the driver to take us to my airport where my private airplane was.

**_~At the Airport~_ **

I noticed the large crowding that was in the private airport. I guess they came and so did the paparazzi. I saw the many cameras and reporter surrounding Belphegor and Princess Erasphine. I chuckled and had the driver drive around them. I then opened the limo door for the two to get in quickly.

Erasphine’s bags were tossed in as the two slipped into the limo ignoring the paparazzi. I smirked at the almost identical siblings. “You two look like you were about to start killing them.” I said and made a whisper sign and pointed at sleeping Tsuna. Bel nodded and Erasphine glared at Tsuna. She wanted to marry me so badly that it was written on her face.

After driving through the gates, I saw the students were being bag checked before being led outside. The four of us went directly to the plane. My hundred demons were lined up in formation before they bowed as I carried Tsuna out of the limo. He shifted a bit and I had to wrap my coat around him to hide him from prying eyes and cameras. Bel flipped off the cameras and pulled his sister onto my plane after I had gone in with Tsuna.


	12. Chapter 12

**_~Seating Everyone~_ **

After Tsuna was buckled into his seat and the four of our bags were in place I went back out to deal with everyone else. I told Bel to make sure Tsuna was not to be woken. I made my way to where the students and other guests were gathered. “Okay everyone once your bags have been checked and passports scanned please join me over here. Those whose name I call may go on out to the plane where my royal guards are waiting for you.”

I could hear the gasps and awes of the students at how royal I was dressed. I took the list and looked at it. “As I call your name go sit where the stewardess and stewards tell you. Seating arrangements have already been chosen. Okay, I’m going to start with Fuuta, Nana, I-Pin, Lambo, Kyoko, Hana, and Haru. You may take your bags and go on ahead.”

I turned and watched as they went to the plane. Once I gave them enough time to get settled I turned back to the crowd. Hibari looked to have bitten several of them already and I laughed. “Hibari, Kusakabe, Ken, Principle, Nezu, Mukuro, Chrome, and Chikusa you may go and Mukuro, Hibari don’t fight the Decimo is sleeping.” I watched them go and I glared as it looked like they might just start fighting even though I warned them.

I turned back to the list with a sigh. “Yamamoto, you and your dad can go on ahead, Gokudera, Reborn, Bianchi, Mochida, and Ryohei. Those who I have called were all in first class and may go on and get on the plane.” I looked out and smiled. Four of my demons came forward around the students. One of which was a seven-year-old.

“Papa!” She said as she ran and jumped into my arms. I hugged her before handing her over to Caleb. “Estel, Caleb, Reiti, and Bloodvare, you four are in first class so go on ahead and get on the plane.” I said ignoring the students and the photos I know the paparazzi got of me holding Estel. “Now for the rest of you, you will be seated in second class. The rest of the boys are to be seated together and the girls behind that group of boys. My royal guards will then enter the plane after you are seated. Now the rest of you may board the plane. Do not be loud as we have some people sleeping already on the plane and children that shouldn’t be given a reason to be hyperactive. Rules will be told once everyone has boarded the plane. Now follow me.”

I led them out to the plane once they were patted down and bag checked. I yawned softly behind the stack of papers I was handed. I could get this done easily while Tsuna was sleeping. “This is my largest private plane. Be kind to the staff or you will be kicked off and left behind. Those in the first-class seating are not to be bothered by you at any time unless they ask for your presence. Do refrain from bothering my royal guards that will be with you in second class seating since they aren’t exactly friendly.”

I heard a few gasps once we were near my ‘guards’. They were indeed beautiful and very silent. All of them bowed to one knee as I approached. I stiffened and stood taller. “My royal guards please stand. Danial, Seves, Coco please take these three boys to their seats across from you.” I said pointing out the three boys.

I then entered the plane myself and allowed the others to be escorted onto the plane after me. I sunk into my seat happily. Tsuna was curled up in the window seat and Estel was on the aisle seat. I sat in the middle. I leaned over and pressed a kiss to Tsuna’s head and saw a smile form on his lips. I could see every disgusted look from Tsuna’s classmates as they passed us to go to second class.  I knew they were very jealous of him.

“What the fuck is Dame-Tsuna doing in first class and beside the king?” One of the boys in his class whispered to the guy he was behind. I let out a very inhuman growl. Caleb and all of Tsuna’s friends and guardians let off a large amount of KI. I then frowned at seeing mom start to stand up to beat the little shit some manners.

Once everyone was seated I stood up and took the mic from the stewardess. “Hello everyone. This is King Ryuna speaking and to start off with everyone please heed my warnings from earlier about how much I hate bullying and will throw you off the plane. Now, Please, buckle your seatbelts until my employees tell you otherwise. Okay, to start with, on this floor you have the seating arrangements as I have chosen them. There are the pilots, Tavelon and Avalon’s, quarters followed by the quarters for the two stewardesses and two stewards. After that we have First class and second-class seating. In second class seating you will find a men’s and a women’s bathroom under the stairs.”

I saw Tsuna start to move a little.  “The stairs lead up to the second floor. In the second floor we have four game rooms, four training rooms across from them, a double cafeteria, a chapel across from that, there’s a spa, theater, and office areas. Then we have a second staircase that has behind them room you are not to enter without proper authorization as they are restricted areas for the Vongola members and Elore royal guards, along with myself.”

I nodded to my pilots to get things started. “These stairs lead up to the third floor which is off limits complete as it is my bedroom and private office. Only the Vongola Decimo, my daughter Estel, and Myself are allowed in there. One of my men may come up only when they need to but anyone else is not to disturb. There will be guards at the restricted area doors. As soon as the seatbelt sign goes off you may roam around the second floor now please enjoy your flight to Italy with us. My fiancée and I welcome you.” I quickly sat back down, and seat belted as the plane started moving. And we were off.


	13. Chapter 13

**_~Ryuna’s POV~_ **

Once we were 30,000 feet in the air I felt Tsuna wake up. I saw the seatbelt light go off and could hear the others leaving their seats. I watched Tsuna fully wake up when he realized he was on a plane and then his eyes landed on Mochida and his teacher. His eyes widened as he unbuckled to get up and he went pale as he saw his classmates and the principle along with Kusakabe. His head turned to look at me and glare. “Ryuna what have you done?”

I flinched at how much anger he was giving off at my body. I laughed before getting up and following everyone else to the second level. He was hot on my tail. “I might have invited your classmates and a few others. No worries they will be kept safe.”

“No worries? Bullshit, they will be in extreme danger and bad things happen when you have the smirk you have on your face now.” Tsuna said and I then realized I was smirking. Turning to stop Tsuna. He looked up at me with a cute pout.

“I promise I won’t let anything bad happen to them.” I said bopping his nose gently with the tip of my finger. I looked around at all the stares we were getting from Tsuna’s classmates and guests. “Now just try and enjoy the flight to Italy, my Darling Tsu.” I could literally see all the jaws dropping as Tsuna nodded and blushed.

“Hey, Dame-Tsuna, you should be respectful and apologize to the king. He kindly allowed a Dame like you to come along.” Mochida said from the front of the crowd. I stiffened and turned to face them as I saw how sad those words made my Tsuna.

“Tsuna doesn’t have to respect me or any of you. Do any of you actually take the time to know him or me? No, you are hurting Tsuna’s feelings with your cruel words. For your information my full name is Ryunayoshi Entaris Veron Calopessta Soltrace Elore Sawada, one hundred and third King of Elore. Tsuna’s my younger brother and my fiancé.” I’d mind what you say and do to piss me off. Oh, and the second you stepped into the limos I sent to your school and houses, you were no longer within Japan jurisdiction. Upset me and you have an International conflict that could break the treaty my country has with Japan. Your simpleton lives are in mine and Tsuna’s hands. Watch what you say.” I growled out and pulled Tsuna into my side.

I then blinked and was wide eyed as everything had gone silent. Tsuna had smacked his hand rather hard, directly in the center of my face. It took a second to register but I winced. “Ryu, after our wedding night, no sex for two months.” I felt my heart break and I slumped to my knees. Those two words ‘no sex’ repeated in my head over and over.

I wrapped my arms around Tsuna’s waist and stuck my head to his stomach. “Please tell me you are joking…” I mumbled out looking up at him. He shook his head no and I whimpered. “…but… I’m sorry Tsuna… please don’t say things like that. Please forgive me.” I said looking up at him with puppy dog eyes brimming with tears.

I watched him contemplate my words before he ran his hands through my hair. “I’ll forgive you just this once. Threaten them again like that again and I’ll make what I said return and you won’t be forgiven.” He said before yanking my long hair. “Understood?” I quickly nodded so he would let go of my long hair.

Once he started petting my hair again I nuzzled his stomach. “Can I get up now?” I asked and then looked up at him. He stopped moving his hand in my hair.

“No, stay down there for a moment more. It’s been five years since I got to run my hands through your hair like this. Just a moment more.” Tsuna said and I nodded. I enjoyed him running his hands though my hair like this as much as he enjoyed doing it. After a camera flash startled him he sighed and pulled away. He looked behind me and gave a deadpan look. “Must you always take pictures mom?”

I turned and looked at her after standing. “Mama…” I said and smiled while shaking my head. “You’d think that after 21 years of her taking pictures I’d be used to this by now.” I mumble and then feel a pair of arms wrap around my legs. I look down at Estel. “What is it hun?” I ask bending down to her level.

“Papa, can I go play with Daddy?” She asked giving a cute pout. I looked up at Tsuna and saw him about ready to cave. I then looked back at mom and saw I-Pin, Lambo, and Fuuta. I got an Idea and smirked.

“How about we all go up to the game rooms together?” I said picking her up and standing beside Tsuna again. They smiled and kissed my cheek. I held out a hand for Fuuta to take while I saw Tsuna take I-Pin and Lambo by the hands. “It seems it’s been decided we will all go up to the game rooms. Those who wish to come may join us.”

I saw the looks of awe at the game rooms. It was technically one large arcade with four doors as exits. I smiled at how entranced the students were. “I had this built in, since I tend to take Estel everywhere I go, and she needs something to keep herself busy while I do paperwork or rest.” Estel giggled and jumped out of my arms before taking my free hand to drag me and everyone else to the games.

As I watched them I saw Tsuna let the kids go play then gravitate towards a dancing game. His eyes widened as he got close to it and he gently touched it. He turned to look at me and I saw that glint in his eyes. He held out his hand to me and with a seductive smile crooked a finger to beckon me closer. I smirked as well and was glad I dressed him in tight skinny jeans, a tight shirt, and a leather jacket. I could see his guardians watching us.

“Once for old time’s sake.” He said, and I took his hand while turning on the dancing game. I quickly shed my coat and let my hair loose. He gave a soft purr at my actions. We then stepped onto the game. He went through the songs on the game and chose the most difficult and slightly erotic dance song he could find. As it started we got into position and then it began.

It started off with me and Tsuna standing side by side and doing matching moves. As the moves got faster we were all over each other dancing like no one was watching. We were attracting a very large crowd and Tsuna was not missing a step. Even when I felt the plane tilt a bit we never missed a step. As the female dancer on the screen got to do a solo I stepped to the side and let Tsuna go. He danced like it was his stage and I was only watching. I groaned at how much seeing him dance in those tight jeans was turning me on.

As he made a very erotic dip and spin he looked at me with hooded eyes. I took his outstretched hand and joined back in. I took his leather jacket off him one handed as he ground against my crotch. Once it was off and tossed where mine was, I gave his ass a good smack before circling him. The smack didn’t even faze his feet’s movements. I grabbed his waist and we started partner dancing again until the song had a pause, so I dipped him. He was laughing as I did so. He had the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face and his eyes were shining. Once the pause was over I pulled him back up and he stood on the backbar.

This was my cue so, I took over with my solo. I did my part of the dance and at the end gripped him by the hips to wrap him around me for a floor bend dip. After the dip he did his last few moves, I did mine. We ended it with me holding him one handed by the fingertip as he hung dangerously off the game’s stage side. Once the points showed an extremely high number and the words high score, I yanked him back up against my chest. We were both panting with smiles.

Claps and cheers resounded from our crowd and some were just gaping in shock. We laughed before Tsuna blushed. “We haven’t danced on one of these games in five years.” He said against my chest. I nodded and helped him off the game stage since it looked like he was about to collapse.

“Yeah it was the last thing we did together the day I left home, so I recently bought the game and had it installed here. Same machine we played on five years ago. If you look we just beat our old high score.” I said as I sat on one of the benches I had along one of the walls. “And I didn’t think you would dance that good since you are still sore from last night but damn, that was fabulous and very hot. A total turn on.”

He smacked my chest as he sat beside me and drank the water a steward offered us. “I didn’t even think about that. All I thought was I had to get us playing that for old times sake. You proposed to me on that game.” His chest was rising and falling as he panted between speaking. A smile plastered on his face. “I will regret it later though with how sore I’ll be. It was that song and dance too. You must have that installed in the palace, so we can do this more often. It was the most fun I’ve had in five years. I love you so much Ryu and I’m no longer angry at you for inviting them. You made up for it with this.”

I leaned down and kissed him gently. “I love you more and I’m pretty sure you just gave away that you were faking being a dame for five years.” I pointed out taking a drink of my own water. He nearly choked as he saw the disappointed looks from those around us. He shrugged after a moment. His eyes then drooped, and I caught him as he passed out asleep. “Have a nice rest, Tsuna.” I mumbled. I looked and saw his guardians ready to kill me.


	14. Chapter 14

**_~No POV~_ **

Ryuna looked at the crowd. “Now that Tsuna’s down for the count lets chat.” He said getting up and laying Tsuna on the bench. He could feel the anger from the guardians.

“What did you do to Juudaime?” Gokudera said flashing his dynamite. Yamamoto had his sword readied beside his boyfriend.

“I just sedated him with sleeping drought. He’s in no harm. I wanted to talk with everyone without him stopping me. This is the only way without tying him to a chair in another room.” Ryuna said leaning on the wall.

 

**_~Ryuna’s POV~_ **

“What do you need to speak with us about?” One of the female students asked. I gave a gentle smile. She was one of the ones that stayed to herself mostly.

“I have, don’t know how most of you will take this. Vongola members already know this as they were told yesterday but myself, Tsuna, and my royal guards aren’t completely human. Some of us were born with weird abilities and others went through painful human experimentations. Not by our choice might I add.” I said looking at them and taking off my glove.

“Oh god… what’s with your hand?” Mochida said, and I glared. He quickly shut up once he noticed.

“Myself, Caleb, Tsuna, Estel, Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, Coco, and Seves are the latter. Tsuna, Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, and I were kidnapped by the mafia when we were children and turned into lab rats. Tsuna and I were kept in the Japan branch’s lab while the other three along with hundreds of other children who didn’t survive were in the Italian headquarters of the same mafia. What they called the experiments done to me was Dragon Demon Blood. I can take on a demonic form along with other demonic powers. My skin will cover itself in dragon scales. The hardest substance in the world so far discovered.” I said showing my hand. “After using that power too much I cannot change this hand back to normal.”

“And Tsuna’s?” The Principle asked. I gently ruffled Tsuna’s hair with my scaled hand.

“I was able to stop them before they did too much to him. What they did do was called the Angel Project. He can do anything an angel can and has an angelic body along with healing powers. This also resulted in them giving him the ability to safely get pregnant and carry children full term. I blame myself for not being able to protect him back then. He was only seven and I was ten. Only a small few that survived have acclimated back into society.” I said and looked at Mukuro.

“And I slaughtered every damn one of the bastards that did that to us. You killed all the ones in the other branches.” Mukuro said proudly. I nodded.

“To stop it from happening to others after we escaped we got their blood on our hands and you went to prison. You only recently were let out because of Tsuna’s kindness and my influences behind the scenes. Now back to what I was saying. Mukuro’s abilities are really creepy and very similar to Caleb’s. They have both relived several lives. This is Mukuro’s sixth life and Caleb’s two-hundred and twelfth. With each life they get stronger and new abilities. Coco, I found in the Arabian Desert walking around without his heart. He’s a living zombie thanks to his parents. They sold his organs for cash and injected him with a drug that kept him alive and still is. He’s exactly like you, but stronger, faster, and missing a few vital organs. Estel, I rescued when she was a baby on an Island just outside off Elore. They were trying to create clones. They had altered her DNA and she can open portals, has supersonic screams, along with she can levitate. I adopted her, so she would have a better life. She knows this too.”

Estel clung to my legs and hugged me. “It’s okay Papa. I still love you.”

I picked her up and kissed her temple. “And I love you as if you were my own child.” I looked at Ken and Chikusa and they were holding hands secretly. “I think I’ll leave those two alone for now.” I then saw Seves helping Coco to sit beside me. “Seves is a one-man army. Literally. He can replicate himself for a certain amount of time to at least forty of himself. He was given a wrong drug at a hospital when he was young. If I remember correctly you,” I pointed at a girl standing at the back of the students. “showed up in my files as a psychic. I saw that you were living a normal life, so I didn’t recruit you to join my guards. If a time ever comes that you can no longer stay in Japan because of your powers you are welcome in Elore. We welcome all with abilities that are not considered human. It’s a safe haven for us. Elore citizens will accept you.”

I saw her smile and cover her mouth. “Thank you…oh thank you.” She said starting to cry. I knew that her situation at home wasn’t the best. Her parents didn’t accept her. I was slowly going to fill Elore with ‘our kind’ as people called us, and we were going to live without persecution.

“Bloodvare and Reiti are some of my newest guards and they are born, and half born with abilities. Reiti has a third eye and can see the past, present, and future. Anything that we haven’t made for him turns to dust when he touches them. He can also levitate. Bloodvare was born a mage and was changed into a vampire back when King Arthur was still alive.” I said and the two came forward.

Reiti started floating with his legs crossed. “I prefer not to show my third eye. I don’t want to see everyone’s past, present, and future at once.” I handed him my empty water bottle and it turned to dust. “It sucks not being able to touch a lot of things or people. So far Bloodvare’s the only one I can touch without them turning to dust.”


	15. Chapter 15

**~Ryuna’s POV~**

Bloodvare sighed. “You’re still disgusting but I guess you’re not so bad if apparently we end up married.” He said from where Reiti was now hugging him. Reiti smirked before placing a kiss on Bloodvare’s head. This made the redhead blush just about as red as his own hair. He reached back and smacked said man. “Asshole don’t kiss me.”

I smiled. “Okay, lovebirds break it up.” I then sighed and looked at Mochida. He and I were glaring at each other. I then felt two pairs of arms wrap themselves around me. I paled as a purr emitted from one of the two. I gulped and barely avoided a pair of sharp clawed nails aimed at my neck. I then dodged to the right without another word as those claws swiped for my neck again. I felt the tips slice across the front of my neck.

My eyes settled on the person responsible and I frowned. “Well shit. I might actually die today.” I say and then nudge the one who was still wrapped around me to let go. I smiled over my shoulder. “It’s okay Setsuna. You can let go.” A soft giggle was heard before the person let go revealing a tiny partially see through blonde version of a younger Tsuna.

Setsuna pouted. “But you never play with me big brother.” I dodged another swipe for my neck. As I did so I knelt down to her level.

“Big brother has to calm your other big brother down, so we’ll play later.” I said before reaching up and grabbing the clawed hand as it aimed for my head again. I looked up at the person. It was definitely Tsuna, but he had long white hair, cat like eyes, fangs, claws, and beautiful white wings. I stood and smirked. “Damn Tsuna. You keep getting even more gorgeous every time I see you use that form. Then again I doubt you are actually conscious of your actions right now.”

Tsuna hissed at him like a wild animal and repeatedly tried to jerk his hand free. I stood up and let my demon form take over almost completely. Tsuna’s body shuddered and went limp in my arms. I watched him bare his neck to me and I growled. "Angels are submissive and most demons are dominate so it doesn't take much to get him to calm down. The bad part is he's not conscious right now."

Tsuna’s eyes closed as his body went limp like a rag doll in my arms. After a moment his eyes fluttered open and his body returned to the normal brunette everyone was used to. “Ngh… Ryu.” He mumbled sleepily before he jerked up and broke my nose with a punch. 

 

My demon form fading quickly as I held my bleeding nose. Tsuna turned on me and hissed like a kitten. “You tried to sedate me! Again! I can’t take the sedatives you dolt, I’m pregnant, or have you forgotten what we did last night, and it’s result?” He threw up his hands in annoyance.

I pouted as he put his hand over my nose and put it back into place with a crack. His hand then glowed white as my broken nose healed perfectly and left only a throbbing sensation behind. “Sorry darling. When did you notice?” I asked as he looked at where I was crouching in front of him.

“I never swallowed the sedatives. I’ve been awake the whole time.” He stated, and I paled. I opened my mouth to speak. He stopped me before I could. “I heard everything you told them and for your information this time I was conscious of my angelic actions.” My eyes widened as I stood. He placed his hand to my neck. He healed the tiny slice wound that went across my neck from his claws.

“So, are you mad at me for telling them about everything?” I asked and waited for his answer. He shook his head. I let out a breath I had been holding.

“I understand why you told them and that’s reason enough for me not to get mad at you.” Tsuna said as we walked the few steps back to stand in front of the mortals. “They are humans. I am actually glad you told them about it. Now we can keep them safer and if the wedding gets attacked I won’t have to worry about damage control too much. Though if you had even started to let a peep out about the other I would be pissed at you.”

I pecked his lips. “And that’s another reason I love you. You are able to put up with my shit and still love me for it.” I smiled proudly. He elbowed me in the side so hard I was slammed back into the wall. “Ouch.” I said and got up. “And yet you still beat me up with that damn super strength that comes with your training from that beast of a tutor you have. That’s going to bruise, Tsu.”

Setsuna stamped her foot and we turned to her. I realized we had forgotten about her. Tsuna’s eyes widened in shock and filled with tears. “Setsuna?” When she nodded he engulfed her in a hug. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It’s my fault you died and are stuck in limbo. I’m the worst twin brother ever. I got you killed.” He said as she let him cry on her shoulder.

“You didn’t kill me. I was the one to push you out of the way. If I hadn’t you would have been killed. It was my choice and plus, it’s been years since I died. Being chopped into tiny pieces sucked but being a ghost isn’t too bad. I get to watch over my two big brothers and mama and papa.” She smiled, and it was a sad yet loving smile. “At least I’m forever five years old.”

Her words rung home in a lot of people’s minds. I gently ran my fingers through Tsuna’s hair. The principle was the one to speak up. “What is this we are hearing?” He asked, and I sighed.

“Setsuna is Tsuna’s twin sister who when they were five was murdered by a psychopath with a butcher’s knife. He was planning to kill Tsuna, but she pushed him away just in time. It resulted in his brutally killing her and Tsuna blaming himself.” I said sadly. “About two months after the funeral her ghost showed up because of some teens messing around with a body part that was missed by the cops and playing with necromancy, black magic. She’s been stuck as a ghost ever since and doesn’t usually show herself to anyone. Not even Tsuna, as you can see what it does to him.” There was utter silence in the game room now that they knew.


	16. Chapter 16

**~No POV~**

The principle looked at everyone. He just couldn’t seem to wrap his mind around the fact that some of his students weren’t human. He stepped forwards as the little girl ghost disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared. “It’s a long ride to Italy. You should all try and relax while you can. It only will get weirder when we get there. I’d however like more of an explanation to what I’ve seen.”

Tsuna looked at them and sighed. “No matter what I do I can’t seem to keep my world from interfering with you. I really do apologize. I’ve been protecting Namimori from those that would wish to harm it since I was fourteen. I didn’t do it for you all to praise me or stop bullying me. It was because I care too much to let anyone get hurt because of my being born.”

Mochida stepped forward. “What do you mean?” He didn’t understand that Tsuna could be strong enough to protect all of Namimori on his own.

Tsuna nodded at someone and several people walked forward. Gokudera Hayato stood on Tsuna’s right, Ryuna directly behind Tsuna, Yamamoto Takeshi on Tsuna’s left, the small child known as Lambo Bovino stood in front of Gokudera and in front of Yamamoto stood a little Chinese girl known as I-Pin. A teen boy stood directly in front of Tsuna, he was called Fuuta. Sasagawa Ryohei stood beside Yamamoto.

Beside Gokudera was two dark haired individuals. They looked alike, but one was female and the other male. Mukuro and Chrome. Behind Ryohei was Hibari Kyoya. Beside Mukuro was Ken and Chikusa. Standing beside Ryuna behind Tsuna was Reborn. Tsuna smiled a happy yet slightly pained smile. “These are my family. Those who help me protect Namimori. I despite how much I didn’t want the position inherited the Vongola Company and Family. I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Tenth. The Decimo.”

 

Mochida shivered. “You’re the most powerful mafia family in the world…” His took a few steps away from us. Tsuna flinched.

 

“Yes, it’s true we are the mafia but our hotel chain and other is quite normal. I, since taking the title of leader, have taken it upon myself to change the mafia world. I hate killing and well hate the fact that one day I’ll have much more blood on my hands then I already do.” Tsuna’s cell phone rang and he pulled it out. 

 

His face paled before a dark aura emitted from him and everyone backed away. “ **You dare to call me on my wedding day just to tell me that you blew up my mansion in Sicily. You may be my special assassination group but blowing up my mansion is not going to help you set up my wedding like you promised. I’ll kill you when I get my hands on you. No, I’m do something much worse then death to the lot of you.”**

 

Once a loud yet scared ‘yes sir’ was heard on the other end Tsuna returned to normal and was all smiles. “Now, where was I?” He said putting his phone away. Everyone including Ryuna kept their distance until his eyes returned completely to the peppy Tsuna’s. Ryuna then scooped him up and kissed him. “Hiiieeeee!!!” Tsuna screamed out like a girl before the scream was swallowed by a kiss.

 

           “God, I love when you go into boss mode. It’s so sexy yet so damn scary at the same time.” Ryuna said before setting him back down on his feet. Tsuna was a bit wobbly when set down but calm and had a look of bliss on his face. Ryuna had to keep a hand on him since without it Tsuna would have been a giggling puddle on the floor. Ryuna watched Tsuna’s bliss moment with a small chuckle and smile. Then out of nowhere Tsuna was standing with a knife through his right hand, as it had shielded Ryuna’s jugular vein.

 

           Tsuna swirled around and ripped it from his hand and flung it directly into the darkest corner of the game room with a lot of strength. All of Tsuna’s guardians were on guard instantly with weapons at the ready. Tsuna whipped out a small dagger from Ryuna’s belt. He growled darkly. “Come out of the darkness and I might spare your life. Might being the opposing to the fact that that knife I threw right back at you didn’t hit you in the jugular.”

“Huhu… I didn’t think your intuition was that good. I under...hak…kogh…estimated you Vongola.” A man dressed in all black from head to feet came out of the shadows clutching his left collarbone. Blood oozed from a cut there along with a slice on his neck. His lips had blood coming out of them as he spoke. “You have great aim… if I hadn’t dodged at the last second that… knife would have gone through my jugular.”

 

           Tsuna glared and released a lot of KI. “You are outnumbered greatly. You do realize this was a suicide mission you have taken on?” Tsuna asked as he walked forward. All the students hurried to get away from the two. “I won’t break the Omerta so it’ll just be hand to hand knife combat. If you don’t tell me which mafia family sent you, you’ll die much faster.”

 

           “Dame-Tsuna, don’t give him a choice. You are too soft on your enemies.” Reborn said only to get a gun shot at him by Tsuna who then put the gun back in his holster that was under the back of his shirt. Reborn’s face shadowed and he chuckled. “Are you wanting to die by my hands, Dame-Tsuna?”

 

           Tsuna sent a soulless look at Reborn. “This is my fight Papa, stay out of it.” Tsuna had started calling Reborn Papa a while back since Reborn acted like a protective father. Reborn didn’t mind.

 

           “Tch. Fine, Dame-Tsuna, if you get any more wounds I’ll be unhappy.” Reborn said and put Leon away. He then looked directly at Tsuna. “Don’t you dare die on me.” Tsuna smiled.

 

           “I don’t plan to. After all I am pregnant and was trained by the number one hitman in the entire world.” Tsuna then shot forward at the assassin with inhuman speed and attacked. As they battled back and forth it looked as if Tsuna was dancing. Everyone watched in awe and fear. The students couldn’t believe that the boy they used to bully was so strong and smart. It didn’t take too long before the fight was over. Tsuna stood over the slumped and bloody body of the assassin. He walked away after removing the assassin’s mask. It was a boy no older than fourteen.

 

           “Juudaime, he’s just a child.” Gokudera said pulling out a cigarette. Tsuna took the cigarette before it could be lit and put it back in the pack.

 

           Tsuna nodded and knelt down to brush the hair from the kid’s face. “He’s probably been forced into the mafia world.” He pulled the black shirt down off the boy’s neck some. Several gasps were heard. “And I know why now. Estraeno are at it again. This brand proves he’s been taken from his home, experimented on, tortured, and trained.”

 

           Mukuro stepped forward and pretty much stripped the kid to his boxers. The kid’s body was littered with scars and wounds that Tsuna didn’t inflict. “Definitely the bastards that experimented on us back then. Same MO.” Mukuro reached out and turned the kid’s face so he could look at him. “They branded his face as well. You can tell if you move his hair just right.” He moved the boy’s bangs to reveal a second brand around the kid’s right eye.

“I’m going to try and reason with him once he awakes. If I can get him to join Vongola he’ll be safe and no longer have to fear. They were probably hoping he would get killed and so they wouldn’t have to kill him themselves. Just how many more children’s lives are those bastards going to ruin before they realize that what they are doing is wrong?” Tsuna said getting up. He looked at Mukuro. “Take him to the medical room and get him patched up but handcuff him to the bed. We don’t know what powers he has. You never know what they did completely to the poor boy.”

 

           Mukuro did so and Chrome followed him right back out of the room. She stuck pretty close, so she could help. Tsuna sighed as he walked back over to Ryuna. Once he was there he broke down crying in his brother’s chest. Ryuna held him gently as he let him cry for the boy’s sake. “Shh, my love. It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known that those monsters were experimenting on children again. Cry as much as you need, no one’s going to judge you for crying in place of the boy. We both know that he probably doesn’t know how to cry anymore after all they have done to him.”

Tsuna’s cries only got worse at those words and he hit Ryuna’s chest over and over as he sobbed. He knew Ryuna was right and the others let him cry it out. “How many children have died? We could have saved them if we had known. How many infant bodies are we going to have to bury once we catch the Estraeno finally? Will our own children have to live in fear of them before they are stopped? How much longer must those we have saved have the haunting nightmares that we do from them? How many teens and children will have to bare these scars?” Tsuna sobbed out as he hit Ryuna’s chest. The class watched in sadness and realization of just how much Tsuna has gone through to protect them and how much he cares for others.


	17. Chapter 17

Ryuna held his beloved younger brother against his side. Tsuna had calmed and just leaned into his lover. One of the students stepped forward and with Ryuna’s nod pulled Tsuna into a gently and caring hug. Tsuna stiffened but as a soft purple light left the students body he relaxed and hummed. 

 

Once he was relaxed enough he pulled away at arm length. He looked his fellow student over. Black hair to his shoulders, silver eyes, taller than him but younger. When he saw the glow he gasped. “Flames… oh my gods… you are a flame user.” He then looked at Hibari. “Kyo, he’s a cloud.” 

 

Hibari stepped forward and yanked the boy’s chin up to look him over. Hibari nodded at Tsuna. “He’s mine.” The poor boy looked confused. “Mist bastard, come… Hn.” He said and had to stop realizing Mukuro had yet to come back from taking the boy to the infirmary. 

 

The boy decided to speak. “Um, what does Hibari Senpai mean by saying that i’m his?” Tsuna just patted the taller boy’s shoulder sadly. 

 

“Akari, just pray he doesn’t start making you become a part of the disciplinary committee. If he does there’s no help for you.” Tsuna said and had to dodge a tonfa. “By Kyo calling you his he has claimed that he plans to train you and that you are to be his heir. When he dies he wants you to be trained to be my next Cloud Guardian to take his place. After all you are only fourteen but skipped grades due to your IQ.” 

 

Hibari just hnned and clamped a handcuff onto Akari’s wrist and connected it to his belt loop. “Name, Herbivore.” He said and gripped Akari’s chin to keep him from moving away.

 

Akari shivered a bit. “A….Akari C...Castell.” Hibari let go and then proceeded to gently pat Akari’s head. He looked like a scared kitten. Hibird chirped from Tsuna’s hair where it had been nesting since they got on the plane. 

 

“Akari! Akari! Herbivore! Herbivore! Kyoya! Kyoya! Nami-chu! Nami-chu!” It said moving to land on Hibari’s shoulder. Hibari smiled softly and petted the bird. “Kyoya loves Akari! Kyoya loves Akari!” Hibari froze and growled before swatting the bird back really hard against Tsuna’s chest. 

 

“Shut that thing’s mouth. I don’t love this Herbivore. I have the Mist Bastard who satiates my sexual needs. He comes when I call.” Hibari said walking away and leaving poore Akari to try to keep up since they were handcuffed together. Hibari stopped in the doorway. “Return Hibird to me once you get rid of that stupid phase it said. Don’t get attached to what’s mine.”

 

Tsuna smiled and nodded. “Hibird, you know you can’t tease Kyo like that. You are his best friend, so try not to make him angry.” He snuggled the cute bird. 

 

Hibird chirped happily. “Tsuna! Tsuna! Happy! Happy! Kyo! Kyo! Omnivore! Omnivore! Mist! Love! Mist! Kyo loves Mukuro! Mukuro!” Tsuna shakes his head and just settles the bird into his hair. 

 

“Don’t let Mukuro or Kyo hear you. They hate admitting they are dating.” Gokudera said about to put a cigarette in his mouth. Just as it was lit and touched his lip Yamamoto leaned down to take it and press his lips against Gokudera’s. 

 

When Yamamoto pulled away he put the cigarette between his own lips and walked away from the children. “Haya, i’m trying to stop your nasty habit of smoking. I’d prefer to have my fiance alive without lung cancer.” He smoked a few puffs before Gokudera stomped over and pulled Yamamoto into a kiss. When he pulled away they both released the smoke from their lips. “Fuck, if kissing is what will lower your smoking down to one pack a month then i’m going to kiss you as much as I can.”

 

Gokudera smirked. “I still got my puff. Though I feel bad that you became a smoker because you seemed to like the taste of me which I state like cigarette smoke and gunpowder.”

 

Yamamoto smirked and took another puff. “Yeah, well I doubt I could withstand the other. I’ve already gotten used to being at your side when you light dynamite as if its nothing. I’ve gone and picked up how to make fucking bombs from sitting in your lab while you work and I noticed you have taken to learning how to use a shortsword when i’m training. We’ve started adapting to having each other around.” He then leaned down to push a puff of smoke into his platinum lover’s lips.


	18. Chapter 18

The students had found out a lot. The had decided to lounge around in groups in the dining area. Each group wrote down what they noticed and were going to compare notes. They were in three groups. The first group had made the first list of notes about Tsuna.

 

  * Tsuna ≠ Dame
  * Tsuna second sibling (Vongola 10th boss/angel/mafia)
  * Has bodyguards (guardians)
  * Engaged to Ryunayoshi
  * Traumatic past
  * Experimented on
  * Sadistic
  * Murderer?
  * Titles:
    * Vongola Decimo
    * Tsuna (つな, Tsuna)
    * No Good Tsuna (だめつな, Dame Tsuna)
    * Tenth (十代目, Jūdaime)*
    * Boss (ボス, Bosu) *
    * Vongola (ボンゴレ, Bongore) *
  * Biographical information
    * Home:Namimori
    * Age:18
    * Birthday:October 14
    * Relatives: Ryuna (brother)
      * Setsuna (sister)
      * Fuuta de la Stella (adopted brother)
      * Basil (half-brother)
      * Lambo (adopted brother)
      * I-Pin (adopted sister)
      * Iemitsu Sawada (father)
      * Nana Sawada (mother)
  * Can get pregnant (currently is?)
  * Rich
  * Able to control Hibari
  * Languages…. many



 

The second group was writing notes on the guardians, family, and friends. When willing the guardians answered questions. The principal was in this group. He and Nezu felt like they were stepping into a dangerous world. In truth they were. 

 

  * Ryuna x Tsuna = engaged
  * Yamamoto x Gokudera = engaged
  * Hibari x Mukuro = lovers sorta
  * Lambo = sibling?
  * Chrome = calls Tsuna Boss
  * Hana, Haru, and Kyoko = friends?
  * Ryohei x Hana = dating
  * I-Pin = sibling?
  * Nana Sawada = mother/caring
  * Iemitsu Sawada = Father/mafia/weirdo
  * Ken x Chikusa = dating/friends of Chrome & Mukuro
  * Reborn = Reboyama/tutor/hitman/mafia/father figure to Tsuna
  * More in Italy
  * Wedding to take place tonight in Italy
  * Unconscious kid = unknown?
  * Ryuna’s guards = not human



The third group was making a list of what they could ask Tsuna about during their trip in Italy. They just wanted to know if they would get to actually vacation style the trip after the wedding and if they were going to be safe. Though they couldn’t ask at the moment. Tsuna had been dragged off blushing to the third floor by his fiance.The guards and guardians all shook their heads. They knew full well what was happening on the third floor.


	19. Chapter 19

**~Tsuna’s POV~**

I smiled as I laid in the huge soft bed. Ryuna was laying behind me with one arm around my waist and my head on his other. I’d gotten a good thirty minutes of sleep but seeing as Ryu was snoring I knew I could leave the room now. Slipping out of the bed and putting on his sweatpants I then left the room with a yawn. 

 

Coming into the kitchen area I headed straight to the coffee machine. I didn’t even notice that the room was quite full and that I was being watched. Once I had a full cup of coffee I turned and brought it to my lips. My eyes were closed as I did so but the gasp I heard did make me open one eye and peek over my cup. The class, my guardians, and Ryuna’s demons were looking at me. Mama was the one with her hands to her mouth as she seemed to have gasped. 

 

I saw their gazes and looked down. “Oh.” I said once I realized Ryuna’s sweats were sliding down my boxerless hips and that I was shirtless. My scar covered body, toned, and sexed body was open to their view. Reborn cocked Leon and I brought my hands down so that they were partially covering my showing hips. “Um, well this is awkward. I guess I forgot where I was in my need for coffee.”

 

Mama walked up to me and touched a scar that was directly over my heart. “Tsuna… when… where…?”

 

I gently set my cup down on the nearest table before taking her hands. I let her feel for my pulse. “Don’t worry. I’m not hurt. Mama… it’s a four year old scar. It only aches once a year.” I said and she glared. I flinched. 

 

“I didn’t ask if it hurt young man! I asked where you got such a fatal wound and why you didn’t inform me of the fact that you had been shot at the age of fourteen in the heart!” She said whipping out her wooden spoon. 

 

I looked at everyone. I hadn’t even allowed my guardians to know about the scars. I sighed. “When I ended up in the future four years ago I woke up in my coffin. After saving the past from that future I, unlike the others that went with me, not only got the memories but also all scars of my twenty four year old self. This…” I gently touched the scar “...is where my ten years later self was shot and died. I was terrified of what was going on when I awoke and was climbing out of a coffin in the woods. And then there was ten years later Gokudera and he was crying at the sight of me. I’d cry too if the person I swore to protect had been murdered and I couldn’t save them only to come across their past self sitting in the open coffin you were sure you had placed their body in. Returning to the past after making sure that future was destroyed, I awoke the next morning with all the scars and ten years worth of memories that only my adult self had. Technically, mama, I never got shot. At least not yet.”

 

Yamamoto’s face went stern. “Tsuna, why didn’t you inform us right away of such things? We are your Guardians for a damn good reason. Future you died because you didn’t take any of us with you to an alliance meeting with an enemy. It was stupid! You went without any weapons as well. You are too trusting.” Yamamoto said pointing out a fact I had deliberately left out so as not to worry mama.

 

I sighed and took another sip of my coffee. “Future you screamed the same thing at future me before I left. My older self knew what he was doing. He knew he was walking into a trap. Knew he would die. He… I did so to protect Namimori. It wasn’t just a deal that got my future self killed, it was a war. They had already killed Ryuna three months prior. I was still a bit weak from giving birth to our son and wasn’t going to just let Namimori be destroyed. They had over five hundred bombs placed in Namimori. They were going to eradicate it from the map along with my son who was asleep in his crib at mama’s house. The Vongola’s true bloodline along with my home would have been destroyed. Death was the only option to save everything.”

 

The room was silent. Yamamoto looked down at the floor. “Your future self died to save Namimori? That many bombs… it would have leveled most of Japan along with Namimori… There would have been zero survivors.” Gokudera said looking down at his fiance’s clenched fists. “Baseball idiot, he saved what you had left of your father.”

 

I flinched. “I know how hard you took it when you found out that your father had been killed when you arrived in the future. Apparently my future self felt he was to blame for your father’s death. Your future self took his death far harder than you did when you went to the future and found out. Older you… hit a deep depression worse then when you tried to jump off the school roof that time due to your broken arm.”

 

I saw Yamamoto’s eyes widen. “My future self didn’t…?” He asked and I looked away for a moment while removing the thing black gloves I had started wearing after coming back from the future.

 

“You almost did. My future self walked in just in time to stop your sword. You were going to plunge it into your heart and my future self grabbed the blade bare handed to stop it.” I showed my hands and wrists which had long scars running up them. “That and my future self had to bitch slap you extremely hard to knock you back to your senses.”

 

Gokudera blanched. “You did what to him?” I nodded and took another drink of coffee. 

 

A chuckle resounded in the room. “Just be glad it wasn’t the Sawada Family Death Slap. Those things are fatal.” I looked to see Ryuna standing in jeans and a polo shirt. He stopped to let out a purr like growl when he saw my state of dress. “If we weren’t so close to landing in Italy i’d take you right back upstairs for looking so damn delicious in my sweatpants.” 

 

I shook my head. “Go back upstairs and sleep some more. You need your rest.” I said then emptied my coffee cup.

 

Ryuna rolled his eyes. “Pot calling the kettle. You’ve only had a total of five maybe six full hours of sleep in the last two to three weeks.” He walked over to get a cup and started pouring straight black coffee in it. I moved to push the elder away and started pouring milk and adding honey to said man’s coffee. 

 

I pushed the cup into my lover’s hands. “Seriously can’t even do your own coffee correctly. How have you survived for five years without me?” I then made myself another cup.

 

Ryuna just smiled. “I haven’t. I whine to my assistant constantly about everything I can’t do without you.” I nearly choked. 

 

I looked at him. “Fucking shit… Ryu, you’re three years older than me. You can’t just act like i’m the older one all the time. Grow a pair and man up. Seriously.” 

 

One of the students in the back decided to speak up. “... a mafia is usually a group of criminals ... sooo you tell me that Tsuna, this tiny brown fluff is the boss of a very famous group of criminals… how did this even come to be?” I sighed.

 

“That my dear is for another time. We should head to our seats as we are about to start our descent to landing in Italy.” I said taking the stack of clothes a steward brought me. “I need to go get dressed as I cannot go out in public looking like this.”

 

Nezu stood up and spoke, “Just how much of you was fake? Was there a Sawada Tsunayoshi that we knew at all?” The principal’s eyes widened. It was true they didn’t know me at all but then again they never tried.

 

I stopped in the doorway. “You never gave me a chance to show you the real me. It was your own fault for ostracizing me before you knew me.” I then left the room as my guardians and Ryuna’s were glaring at them.


	20. Chapter 20

Once the plane landed I was the first out. My guardians were shouting at me to not leave the plane without them checking for danger first. I ignored them and walked away from the planes door a few feet. "Sono a casa." 

 

"Bentornato a casa, Vongola Decimo." The Vongola family said as I exited. We had landed at the Vongola Private Airport so we wouldn’t have to deal with reporters. I smiled and was about to step forward when Ryuna pulled me out of the way of a white haired flying man. I blinked and rolled my eyes.

 

“Mou, Byakuran what are you doing here?” I said and was then yanked back yet again as Byakuran tried to wrap me in a hug. Ryuna growled darkly at Byakuran and bared his fangs. I sighed and helped the albino up. “Ryu, leave Byakuran alone.”

 

Byakuran hugged me and patted my head before his eyes spotted the ring on my finger. He squealed and purred like a kitten before furling his wings and then spreading them wide. “Fly with me.” I looked at everyone and then at Ryuna. He nodded and I quickly took on partial of my angel form. 

 

I just knelt down to flare my wings and flick my now white hair out of my eyes. After a moment Byakuran took the the sky and I followed suit flapping my wings. Once we were in the air, Byakuran and I flew together and our wings brushed on plenty of occasions. 

 

Meanwhile below everyone watched. They were amazed at what they were seeing. Ryuna watched and a purring rumble left his chest. Reborn stepped forward to stand by the man. “You aren’t going to stop them?”

 

Ryuna shook his head. “Byakuran’s angelic powers are real and not from an experiment like Tsuna’s. He must be a half breed and his instincts are calling to Tsuna. Angels tend to spend their lives in flocks of between two and two hundred. I don’t exactly like him but he needs to start his own flock and I won’t stop him from pulling Byakuran into it with him. Since we know of no other angels Tsuna’s flock is small and includes his guardians, you, and the children. I cannot join his flock due to what I am so he needs Byakuran to be there for his angelic side. I’m not even allowed to do mate grooming because I would make his wings shatter if I touched them in my demon form.”

 

The class and others didn’t know how to react but after a bit Byakuran and I landed in front of them. I purred happily and returned to being normal Tsuna. I smiled softly and started petting Byakuran on the head. Byakuran melted under my touch. “Good boy, I’ll groom your wings when we get to the mansion. Such a precious young hatchling you are. Older than me but so young with your instincts. An innocent submissive for the taking. My submissive.” I said in a deep tone and tilted Byakuran’s face up to place a kiss on the albino’s lips.

 

Ryuna choked on air. “Tsuna! Do you even realize what you are saying and doing? You’re inviting this albino marshmello loving child into our marriage. Into our sex life, are you sure you want him? Hell, anyone else i’d willingly let become our submissive but does it have to be the man who has tried to kill you on multiple occasions? Why him?” I pouted up at him and then looked at Byakuran’s confused look. “He doesn’t even realize that you just proposed to him and that he accepted.”

 

I reached up to kiss Ryuna. “He’s perfect for us though. A beautiful albino angel with demon touches when he’s angry. He’s rough but submissive and he’s always wanted to be mine. His fantasies of me are quite fun to see and oh… the fact that he wants to be ours as much as we want him. Oh and Ryu I can feel how much you want him to be ours just as much as I do. I saw you checking him out in the files I have on him.” 

 

Ryuna looked away before sighing. “Fine but he's not getting into this without you explaining to him what's going on with his body and if he doesn't want to marry us then he doesn't have to. Don't pressure him into it.” He then started walking away towards the limos parked to the side of the landing strip.

 

I smiled. “Yay. The baby is going to love having him around.” I then felt the air around us start to drop in temperature. My eyes narrowed and I had a gun pointed to my left. “Whomever you are. Whatever you are. Trying to sneak up on me is a bad idea.” I watched everyone stiffen and the ones who were trained had their weapons at the ready in front of the students. 

 

“Geez, you really do have the Devil’s Intuition. To think my cousin has such a scary power. Makes me feel sorry for being invited.” A handsome man who looked eighteen stepped out of the shadows. He had long white and black hair that defied gravity and red eyes. He was wearing a blue kimono and stood with a sheathed sword across his shoulders. “You’d think i’d get a better reception then this. After all, we are both only a fourth of our heritage.”

 

Nana rushed forward and started smothering said boy. “Rikuo, oh you have gotten so big. My cute little nephew.” She hugged and smothered him as if he were a little kid. Said boy blushed and tried to dislodge her from his body.

 

Once he was free he panted for air. “Who knew a yokai could be strangled to death in a hug?” He said just as the sun hid behind a cloud. “Ah, it’s far too bright out for this form.” He said and his body shrunk down to that of a younger kid. “Ah much better.” He had to tighten his kimono around his much smaller form.

 

Nana just laughed and hugged him again. “There’s the Rikuo I held as a baby. So tiny and so cute!” Rikuo frowned and slipped free only to have to dodge being grabbed into a death hug by Ryuna. “Damn it. Why are you two so clingy? Man I should have stayed in Japan. Could have stayed behind and dealt with the new yokai but no I had to go and come here to congratulate you on your wedding.”

 

I blinked. “Just who… are you?” I said slightly dazed. It felt like I knew him but couldn’t discern where from. 

 

Rikuo smirked. “I guess the rumors that made it back to grandfather and I were true. You are still missing the memories from your childhood. I guess that would make you forget your own cousin. It’s nice to re-meet you cousin, I am Rikuo Nura, third leader of the Nura Clan. Your mother is my aunt. My father’s twin sister.” He said holding out his hand to me.

 

"Sono a casa." = “I’m Home.”

 

"Bentornato a casa, Vongola Decimo." = "Welcome home, Vongola Tenth."


	21. Chapter 21

The air around us was silent. I blinked. “Huh?” Without a moment’s notice Ryuna had the other in a hug. He struggled and tried to slip loose. I ended up laughing at his blushing face. He was utterly cute even if I didn’t remember him. “Aww, you’re kinda cute when you aren’t in whatever that form was.”

 

I put the gun away. “We will speak more at the mansion. If mother says you are my cousin then you will have to tell me more about yourself. It seems Ryu remembers you just fine and if the aura’s are correct you brought others with you? I’ll add them to the guest list for the wedding. It would have been nice to have knowledge of your coming beforehand though.” I sent an ashamed look at my mom as she tried to look innocent.

 

Rikuo froze and tilted his head in confusion. “I came alone though?” He said and everyone was on edge again. We had uninvited guests. Rikuo took his sword out and stepped in front of me. “It could be a yokai that followed me. I’ll protect you.” I blinked as he did so. He then growled inhumanly low as he spoke next. “Who dares to intrude upon such a sacred meeting?”

 

A bunch of people stepped out of the shadows and Rikuo nearly choked on air. There in the center stood a tall black gravity defying haired man in a green striped kimono. The sword slipped from Rikuo’s hands and clattered on the ground. “Dad?” I had to catch him as he started to collapse in shock. “Impossible… you’re dead… I watched her kill you…”

 

The man stepped forward. “I’m very much alive. Don’t know exactly how but i’m back. I’m never leaving you and your mother again.” He said scooping Rikuo into a hug which the younger gladly returned with tears. “I promise you on my honor as the second heir. I’ve missed you so much Rikuo. My son.”

 

Mom then proceed to whack said male over the head with her wooden spoon. Everyone gasped. I couldn’t believe she just did that. “Idiot Rihan! Awful twin brother of mine! Dying on me! I attended your funeral! Rikuo was the first to your bleeding out body! I hate you for making him sad!” She said and smacked him hard each time with the spoon. After a moment she calmed down and the man, now known as Rihan, sat there on the ground with Rikuo in his arms just rubbing his head. 

 

He looked up at her after he knew she was done. “I didn’t expect to be stabbed through with a sword by my first wife thank you but being murdered doesn’t exactly fit with the plans. I didn’t expect to die that day, Ran.”

 

Mom stiffened. “I haven’t been called by my real name since I ran away from the Clan to be with Iemitsu. It feels weird. I go by Nana now. Nana Sawada. Mother of Seven. Soon to be grandmother.” I nearly dropped my gun on Rikuo’s head.

 

“Did you just say Seven?” I asked and she nodded. I was sure there were only six of us. Three biological, three adopted. I put my gun away so I wouldn’t drop it and I noticed Rikuo was loose from his father’s hold and walking over to the others that had been in the shadows with his sword.

 

“Ryu-Kun, you, Setsuna, I-Pin, Lambo, Fuuta, and the baby I found out I was pregnant with on the plane earlier.” She said and Ryuna had to catch me from how shocked i was. “So I’m going to be a mother again right before I become a grandmother!” She said excitedly and I saw Rihan choking on air. 

 

He looked at his twin sister. “So many third heirs… and I only have Rikuo. What about the position?” He said pouting. 

 

Rikuo chuckled and called back. “You don’t have to worry about the position of third heir, dad. I obtained that at age thirteen already. I’ve been Lord of Pandemonium for three years.” He then glared at the others that had arrived with his dad. “Now I know I specifically told you all that I have no need of you to come. Why did you follow me all the way to Italy?”

 

The white and black hair girl in a snow kimono blushed. “We were worried about you Master so we followed you. At one point we found Master Rihan wandering Kyoto and confirmed that it was indeed Master Rihan. We then followed your scent here. I'm very sorry Master. I'm the worst aid ever.” She then started crying ice pearls (frozen tears).

 

Rikuo shook his head and sighed. “Yuki-onna, please stop crying. I'm not angry at you. At any of you.” He then turned to me and pushed them forward. “I guess I will being making your wedding bigger. Sorry. As you know my father, Rihan Nura, then there is Wakana Nura my mother, Tsurara Oikawa my aid, Aotabō my second aid, Kurotabō, Kubinashi, Kejōrō, Kappa, Jami, Sannokuchi, Kuroumaru, Tosakamaru, Sasami, Zen my sworn brother, Gozumaru, Mezumaru, Shoei, Amezo, Awashima, Reira,  Kana Ienaga, Natsumi Torii, Saori Maki, Jirō Shima, and my…” Rikuo blushed. “My boyfriend the founder of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad Kiyotsugu.” 

 

I smiled and looked at them. “Nice to meet those that are important to my cousin. I’m Tsunayoshi Sawada. It’s my wedding you will be attending. Try not to cause me any trouble seeing as you will be staying in my mansion. I’ve heard Yokai are to be feared but please refrain from eating my guests. I’d like to return them to their parents afterwards safely. Now, let’s go. There’s so little time to get ready for the wedding and I have so much to do.”


	22. Chapter 22

 

Tsuna watched everyone’s awe as they all arrived at the Vongola Mansion. Rikuo looked shocked. “That’s not a mansion. I live in a mansion… this… this is a castle.” He said in shock. Tsuna chuckled as the guards opened the gates for their limos. 

 

“I guess it is. I’ve become used to it and the fact that my fiance is the king of a country… I guess it no longer bothers me that I didn’t ask for this life.” Tsuna says as he gets out when the limos stop. Over a hundred men and women are lined up  along the stairs to the front door. Tsuna smiles. “Minna, i’m home.” He said and they bowed to him.

 

A blonde who looked like an older Tsuna walked out the front door along with his guardians. Tsuna gulped and took a step back. “Great great great grandpa Giotto… I thought you were still on vacation?” He said shakily. 

 

Giotto stopped and looked at Rihan. “Rihan… what’s it been three hundred years?” He said hugging the dark haired man. He wasn’t smiling though. “It’s good to see you again my friend.” Rihan hugged him back. 

 

“Indeed my friend. I believe I was there when you passed away. It’s sad knowing I was losing you but then you told me not to worry that your soul would live on with each generation of the Vongola. To think your own descendants looks so much like you. They could be your sons.” Rihan said with a chuckle. “They look more like you then your own children did.” 

 

Giotto pouted. “So what. My kids were beautiful nevertheless. Human or not they were better looking than any Yokai.” He then smiled triumphantly. 

 

Rihan raised an eyebrow. “Oh, what about me? I remember you saying I was the most beautiful thing to ever exist.” Giotto blushed red and stomped away from him to hug Tsuna. “You even proposed to me at one time. You were my first wife after all. My first love.”

 

Giotto clenched his fists. “First love huh? You bastard! You threw me away a month after you married me! Told me I was a useless human that you had enjoyed toying with! You annulled our marriage and said if you ever saw me again you’d kill me!” He then walked away from Tsuna as tears fell from his eyes. “I should hate you! I should kill you for marrying twice after me… I should send you away… why can’t I hate you enough to do so? Even after everything you’ve done to me… I still call you friend… I married a woman who looked like you so I wouldn’t die in depression… I prayed until the day I found out I was dying that you would come back to me… but no! You married that damn black haired reincarnation of Hagoromo Gitsune… and then I learned from my descendants memoriories you married a woman who looked identical to your sister. You had a son… you named him Rikuo… the name you said you were going to name  _ OUR _ child… I then heard from outside sources Otome killed you yet here you are alive...” 

 

Rikuo punched his father hard. “You bastard of a father! How dare you do something so cruel! I can’t believe how idiotic you are! I hope I don’t inherit your stupidity.” He said and then walked to Giotto. “I really didn’t know. My name… I was told my mother gave it to me. I’m sorry. I can’t reverse my father’s sins but I can apologize. It’s the most I can do… After all i’m only my father’s son. I had seen him die myself and now I learn he’s alive as well. I can tell you never stopped loving my father and if he named me then maybe somewhere in that thick shell he’s hiding under is the love he had for you.”

 

Rihan spat the blood from his busted lip onto the ground. “Rikuo enough! You know not why I pushed him away.” He said looking away. He looked saddened. “His life was in danger. My fear was out of control and I couldn’t control it at the time. There were so many times I almost killed him by accident… I couldn’t bare it if I had… So I pushed him away the only way I knew how to. By the time I was able to fully control my fear it was too late. Giotto was on his deathbed and he asked me in his last words to try to not hate his children for being born.” He said looking at Giotto sadly. “You died and I had to move on the best I could so I waited as long as I could before I found Wakana. She made me smile like I did when you were alive. I fell in love again.”

 

Giotto stopped crying. “You were hoping I’d reincarnate…” Rihan nodded. “Sorry, even now i’m still not alive. This body…” He touched his chest. “This is an artificial body Tsuna had created for me and my guardians so that we didn’t have to stay in the Vongola rings. It only houses my soul. An outer shell made to look identical to what I looked like when I was alive. You however… being half yokai have yet to look as if you have aged a day… and I know that you are over four hundred years old. If i’m counting correctly around four hundred and three.” He said keeping his distance from the other.

 

Rihan hummed and closed one eye. “I can still beat your ass in a fight any day.” He licked his lips and looked at Wakana. She nodded at him with a smile.

 

“That may be true but I could care less.” Giotto said shocking everyone. Nobody would think that the Primo would admit to being weaker than someone else. “I can cut through your fear… bet you didn’t think a measly human would learn to cut through Fear itself. I knew that your fear was trying to kill me. I have the Devil’s Intuition. I could tell beforehand when it was wrapping around my throat. I trusted you enough to know you wouldn’t kill me.” He then walked towards the others he had exited the mansion with. 

 

Rihan rushed forward and twirled Giotto around. Without a breaths chance he pulled Giotto into a passionate kiss. They clung to each other as they kissed. Wakana smiled and walked up to the two. She smacked Rihan’s ass before walking past them with a smile. Rihan grunted and pulled away from the kiss. “Just make sure you don’t get him pregnant somehow. I have zero problems with you marrying him again as long as you remember you are married to me as well.” She said smiling at the both of them. 

 

Giotto just dropped his jaw a bit and looked at Rihan. Rihan smirked. “She married me when I was still married to Otome so she is really cool about this. After all I’ve told her about you so much i’m sure she knows you better then anyone except me.” He said and nuzzled Giotto’s neck. “Let’s head in. I’m sure everyone’s tired of standing around out here. After all, isn’t my nephew getting married? It’s a joyous occasion. We need booze. Lots of booze!” Giotto just rolled his eyes and took Rihan by the arm to lead him up the stairs where Wakana was waiting with his guardians. He looked back at everyone softly.  _ Things are finally going to be okay it seems.  _ He thought to himself with a soft smile reaching his lips.


	23. Chapter 23

I couldn’t believe that everything was still going fine. Everyone was inside the manor now and we were all, minus Hibari, Caleb, and Alaude, in the large library having conversations about what had transpired. I really wanted to wrap my head around everything. The Varia had arrived a few minutes after we settled down. Squalo had shoved Lussuria away from my hair and had taken over doing my hair for the wedding. The loud mouthed man was much quieter as he did so.

 

I sipped my coffee before sighing. “Okay, so i’m one fourth Vongola, two fourths human,... and one fourth yokai?” I asked raising an eyebrow. My mother nodded to me. “Am I going to turn into some strange creature?”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Nonsense, I sealed my Yokai half away when I decided to run away with Iemitsu. Your Yokai blood should never awaken. I made sure of that when Ryuna, You, and Sestuna were born. I’ll do the same for this child too.” She said touching her stomach. 

 

Ryuna frowned as he fixed the jewels on his crown. “What did you to to us to make sure?” He asked still fiddling with the jewels that kept coming off his crown. I rolled my eyes and flicked my wrist in his direction. The jewels moves and floated before clicking into place on the crown. He then blinked and sighed before smiling a thank you to me.

 

Mom looked at Rihan before looking at me. “I sealed it away. Just as I had sealed mine and as Rihan had sealed away his human blood. I can tell that Rihan allowed Rikuo the chance to choose whether he wishes to be Yokai or human and he chose both. I however was not going to let you have to go through the pain of being feared by everyone around you when you would suddenly change at night. You’d have been a target for Yokai all over the world since you would have been the heirs to rule them all.”

 

Rihan frowned. “I told our father to not involve Rikuo in Yokai business yet he still ended up taking my place. I had thought about sealing Rikuo’s Yokai blood away but then he was three fourth human… I had hoped his human blood would overpower his Yokai half and he could live as a normal human. Things don’t go as planned Ran. If they are strong enough their Yokai blood will break free of the seals on its own. Ran you know full well that you can’t contain it forever.” He looked at his mom. “You know what I mean. I can feel your Yokai fear all the way from here. The seal is breaking and if my calculations are correct within a week you’ll be going through a transformation.”

 

Mom looked at her hands. “Iemitsu… he’ll hate me... he’ll think i’m ugly.” She said sadly. Rihan only laughed.

 

“That man. He’s the first person you fell in love with and he loves you dearly. After keeping that he’s Giotto’s great great grandson from you. I think he’d have no place to talk. Lying to you about his job all these years. He’s a murderer for a living, Ran. You knew I didn’t like the man to begin with.” Rihan said darkly but then he sighed. “But your happiness is what is more important. I think you should talk to him and Rikuo and I will do our best to soften the blow to him. After all if he sees the truth about us he can’t try to evade. And if he tries to kill you I’ll just devour him. I’ve never eaten a human before but if he dares to think of harming you or your children he’ll be the first.”

 

Mom stiffened. “Don’t you dare! You’ll be just as bad as the Gagoze.” At that name I stiffened. 

 

“That name… Ga...goze. I have heard it before… when I was little… there was a field trip… cave in in the tunnel… bus was trapped… Gagoze said he was going… going to eat us…” I said shaking at the memories that were popping up. Rikuo stiffened.

 

“You’re starting to remember the days when you were in Ukiyoe Town.” Rikuo said. “The first time my Yokai blood awakened. You were on the bus that was attacked by a Yokai named Gagoze who eats children after scaring them. My classmates had been on that bus with you and they had mocked and bullied me so I had said I would walk… I had no clue about what had happened until I saw on the news. My blood awakened and I took on Yokai form. Leading the Night Parade of a Hundred Demons I fought and killed Gagoze to protect you and my human classmates. Unlike the rest of the classmates you had been thrown from the bus window and Gagoze had…”

 

Rikuo clenched his fists together. “He had grabbed you by the throat and thrown you really hard against the wall of the tunnel. There was a lot of blood so I thought you were dead and it pissed my Yokai blood off to the point that I saw red as I fought Gagoze. I killed him. I passed out from using my Yokai form and when I woke up mom had to tell me that you were okay. That everyone was okay. You were unconscious for a good three days before Aunt Ran took you home to Namimori. I later found out that you had indeed not been okay at all. I overheard mom talking with grandfather. You had indeed died that day. I don’t know how but Grandma Yohime’s ghost appeared over your body that was brought back to the mansion and she healed you. You slept for the three days but had no idea that anything had happened. No memory of Gagoze’s attack and you were that happy shy little you as if nothing had happened when you left with your mother. We didn’t really see each other again except in passing a few times when your school did field trips to the same places ours would.”

 

I took his hand as best I could since I couldn’t move with Squalo’s fingers in my hair. “You did great. I remember seeing you fight… it was hazy since I was bleeding but you were awesome. It wasn’t your fault so don’t blame yourself. Am glad I had no memory of it. Something like that can traumatize a child. I’m traumatized enough as it is with having been a human experiment against my will, being trained by a hitman, and becoming a mafia boss.”

 

He gently touched my hand. “And yet after all that you are in love and he loves you enough to marry you. Sometimes the pain we experience comes forth to make the good happen. I had to go through so much pain to get where I am. I have a great boyfriend, awesome friends, my dad’s alive again, and I’m ruler of the Yokai who are finally being a little kinder to humans. See good things come from pain.”

 

I smiled and he smiled back. Squalo yanked my head back harshly and I yelped. Gokudera started to get out his dynamites but I glared at him. He sat back down. Squalo leaned down to my ear. “Move again and you’ll be missing most of your hair. If you have forgotten I have a sword for an arm.” I gulped.

 

“Y..yes sir.” I said shakily knowing full well that i’d take me forever to grow y hair out again and that Squalo could very well decapitate me. “H...how much longer till everything is ready?”

 

Xansus grunted. “Maybe an hour at most, Trash.” He then left the room. He came back a moment later and grabbed ryuna by the collar. “Elder Trash you come with me. I need to make you less ugly.” I laughed softly at the look on Ryuna’s face.

 

“Go my love. He’s not going to harm you. Plus, isn’t it bad for the groom to see his bride before the wedding? I may not be a woman but i’m still not going to get dressed for our wedding with you watching. It just won’t do.” I said and Ryuna reluctantly let Xansus drag him away. “ **Now that my idiot groom has left we must talk of the wedding details. Rules and such.** ” I said going into boss mode.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Tsuna had gone into boss mode and everyone was pretty much at attention without realizing it. The air even seemed to have frozen in the room at his words. The true air of a boss. He let Squalo finish his hair while he looked at each person. “The wedding will be a closed affair. Many mafia families will be there. No reporters and no mess. We tend to not want them in our affairs plus it would put civilians in danger.”

 

With a deep breath Tsuna looked at Hibari. “Kyoya, do your best not to kill anyone today. You’ve been getting better with your crowding problem. The best I can do is have you as one of my three groomsmen. You will be up at the altar with Takeshi and Hayato. Fuuta and Estel will be standing below you two as my flower girl and ring bearer. There will be a Holy Bishop standing to the Left of the Priest and a Royal Bishop on the Priest's right. Both have been flown from Elore to sanction the marriage.”

 

Hibari glared and left to go somewhere. He had mumbled something about going to find his suit. Tsuna then set his eyes on three of Ryuna’s men. “Caleb, Reiti, Bloodvare. Ryuna chose you as his groomsmen so you’ll be up there behind Ryuna. I-Pin and Lambo will be your side’s ring bearer and flower girl. Tavelon and Avelon will be in the front before the pews. One on each side at the ready to protect everyone if the need comes down to it. They will be armed so don’t pull any stupid stunts.” 

 

Squalo pulled away and said he was done and Tsuna’s hair was beautiful. He truly looked like a god as he stood up to look at the full sized mirror to the side of him. His hair had grown out and was still short and flowy at the top some but the bottom was long, down to his hips. There were several parts in both the top and the bottom that had very detailed braids running through it. A Clam jeweled clip held some of the braids together at the top. There were sea pearls fixed into his hair as well. Tsuna’s jaw dropped. “Well damn, As long as I don’t have to wear a dress I could get used to having you do my hair. No wonder your and Xansus’ hair always looks perfect.”

 

Squalo smiled. “Voi! I’m going to go deal with Xansus and your brother. Make sure they don’t kill each other.” He yelled and left the room. Tsuna chuckled. “Okay back to what I was saying.” He turned to everyone again. “This will be the seating arrangements. Row one is Iemetsu, Mama, Belphegor, Erasphine, Kyoko, Hana, Haru,and Yamamoto’s Dad. Row two is Nono, Coyote, Giotto, G, Asari, Lampo, Daemon, Knuckle, and Alaude. Next row and such are as follows. Xansus, Squalo, Fran, Lussuria, Principle, Nezu, Kusakabe, Ken, Leviatian, Mammon, Verde, Collonello, Mukuro, Chrome, Chikusa, Ryohei, Bianchi, Reborn, Skull, Fon, Mochida, Spanner, Shoichi, Shamal, Basil, Danial, Seves, Coco, four male students of the principals choosing, Dino, Romario, Enma, Adelheid,  Byakuran, Yuni, Aria, Gamma, Rihan, Wakana, Rikuo, Kiyostugu, Kana, Shima, Tsurara, natsumi, Saori, Aotabō, Kurotabō, Kubinashi, Kejōrō, Kappa, Jami, Sannokuchi, Kuroumaru,Tosakamaru,Sasami, Zen, Gozumaru, Mezumaru, Shoei, Amezo, Awashima, Reira,the rest of the students in whatever order the Prinical sees fit to put you. The rest of the seats are for other mafioso, my Vongola men, and Ryuna’s demons. Most of the people there are trained to kill but as you are guests I have had them instructed not to harm you.Just don’t provoke them and if anything bad does start to happen Avelon and Tavelon will start evacuating you to a safer location.”

 

Mochida gulped and looked at Tsuna. “And if there’s a hostage situation?” He asked. Tsuna had been waiting to hear someone ask.

 

Tsuna frowned. “Pray to the gods that one of us, me or my guardians, can barter for your life. That or pray you don’t piss the enemy off and they kill you.” He said quite seriously. Everyone now knew just how serious this was going to be. “Otherwise just try to enjoy yourself.”

 


	25. Chapter 25

Weddings. All ways a big thing. Even bigger for mafia. Every person had a gun in hand except the students. Tsuna walked in front of the guests in his white suit/dress outfit. It was half and half. The back was that like a dress with a train and the front was a white tux style. Tsuna turned to everyone and held up a machine gun. 

 

“Everybody shut your asses and listen here. We have civilian guests for this wedding thanks to the groom. Because of this…” Tsuna sighed and looked at the ceiling. “Because of this my no killing policy is being revoked. If we are attacked by someone during the wedding and reception I fully authorise you to capture, kill, torture, and anything else to protect them. Secondly, don’t piss off the Varia. I’d like the church intact. I don’t want to have to buy another church building because you fuckweeds can’t keep from blowing it up.”

 

Tsuna then looked at the students. “Do any of you know how to use weapons of  _ any _ kind to defend yourselves with?” Several students raised their hands.

 

“I can use a kendo sword.” Mochida said when Tsuna pointed at him. 

 

Tsuna nodded. “Get this man a sword and some throwing daggers. He’s going to need them.” He said looking around before lifting his leg up onto a nearby bench. He reached into his boot. He pulled out a dagger and held it out to Mochida. “Show me how good your aim is. I want to make sure you aren’t going to get yourself killed.”

 

Mochida looked confused as he took the dagger. “And what should I aim at?” He asked looking around for a target. Tsuna walked to an empty part of the room. 

 

“Me.” He said and stood stock still. Mochida’s eyes went wide. He started shaking his head. Tsuna nodded. “I’ll be fine. Just throw it as hard and fast as you can.” Tsuna then closed his eyes. Everyone looked horrified at what was being asked to be done.

 

Mochida bit back his fear and prayed that he wasn’t going to die for this. He then skillfully flung the dagger across the room at Tsuna’s head. A centimeter from his face Tsuna caught it. He then opened his eyes and brought the dagger down to put it back in his boot. “You have great aim. Might I ask where your target aim was intended though?”

 

Mochida frowned. “I was aiming for your throat. Nice catch. I nearly pissed myself at how close you let it get though.” Tsuna smirked and chuckled. 

 

“My first near true kill in this timeline was accidental. One of my trainers. He did the same thing I had you just do. Except he expected my aim to be off since I had never thrown a dagger before. I’d only ever fought with my fists. My aim was dead on. He survived but only barely. I had nightmares for weeks at the amount of blood I’d spilt with a single throw. What is sad though was we weren’t using daggers yet in the training. He had me throwing forks. A salad fork to be precise since I was also learning proper dining etiquette as well at that time.” Tsuna turned to look at the nearest stained glass window. 

 

Tsuna’s eyes held a sad, thoughtful look to them.“That was when I learned that anything can truly be used as a weapon and if thrown too hard would kill someone. I already knew that the previous heads of the Vongola had all used unique weapons but at that moment I realized I truly was the blood of the True Sky. At a single touch I am able to use any item that has been used as a weapon by a prior head of the family.”

 

He moved to let a cape like cloak be put on him. “The Fourth Vongola boss wielded a fork as his weapon of choice. The Third a dagger, Second his fist alone, Fifth a Katar, Sixth wielded a boomerang, Seventh a gun, Lady Eighth had a crossbow, and Nono; Grandfather, his scepter.” He smiled as Giotto walked into the room. 

 

“Leaving out the best man, eh? I was the First boss and I had battle gloves. Tsuna’s weaponry are gloves as well. Though I have to say he is rather good at using anything he picks up. I had the unfortunate timing to walk into a room with him throwing playing cards at a dart board with sadly had my face on it.” 

 

Tsuna huffed. “Just be glad it was a picture and not your actual face.” He said and stiffened. He twisted his hands into knots. Everyone could tell that he was nervous. Giotto pulled him into a hug. “I’m terrified. How do people do this, grandpa? I feel like I might throw up.” He admitted.

 

Giotto laughed. “Just take a deep breath and think that you are marrying the best man you’ve ever known and he loves you.” The blonde hugged his descendant. “Unlike my marriage which was only for the Familia you get love. True love, Tsu.” The wedding doors had opened for the guests. “Go on to your seats after a weapon is handed to those that were told. I’m going to walk Tsuna down the aisle.”

 

Tsuna snuggled into Giotto’s chest for a moment before stepping away. He blushed. “Actually I’d like both you and Reborn to walk me down. One on each side of me.You’re the only two people I actually have had in my life that are like a father to me since my dad is never really around much.” Both men smiled proudly and took up a side. The students smiled and left to go get a seat. They had never seen Tsuna this happy before. Until this trip that is.


End file.
